Heartbreak
by WingedXForever
Summary: Murtagh meets a girl who is more than meets the eye. Does he make the right decision, as heart breaking as it is? Will he let her go? How does this impact the war? Was it all hopeless from the start? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, hey

**Heartbreak chapter one **

**A/N: Okay so I had my story Amethyst, but I hated the way it started out so I redid it! Here it is! This is my second fan fiction after Fallen, my debut fan fiction. Go check it out! Well, read on!**

Murtagh ran to the Dragon hold. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get away. He had to get out. It was suffocating in the palace. Too many memories surfaced; too many painful memories forced their way to the top of Murtagh's consciousness. And he couldn't escape them. They only way he thought he could forget was to get away from the castle, even if it was only for a few days.

_Murtagh, what is on your mind? _Thorn asked as Murtagh burst in. Murtagh looked around, making sure Shruiken was not around. When he was sure the black dragon was not in the room, he responded.

_Too much, Thorn. Too much is on my mind. We're taking a vacation. _With that, Murtagh jumped onto Thorn and flew into the night.

--

She couldn't take it anymore. Her legs were about to give out. She could barely breath and she couldn't see straight. Blood rushed out of her wounds and she yelped in pain as another arrow pierced her arm.

Giving up all hope, she fell clumsily to the ground. Two black figures appeared before her eyes, and she knew it was the men chasing her. Could they not leave her alone? What had she down? Something incoherent reached her ears, but it all sounded like a train wreck. She couldn't hear anything. She saw one figure raise something and she covered her face.

When she thought it was all over, a big boom resonated through out the valley. The two figures were no longer in front of her. But she could hear something else making useless noise. Looking to her side, there was another black figure, pointing something at the two others. She looked back to the two men and watched them crumple into a pathetic heap. Breathing a sigh of relief, she laid her head down. The figure that rescued her rushed over and held her head, asking her questions. She couldn't hear him, so instead she just laid her head in his arms and went to sleep.

Reacting quickly, Murtagh whipped out his wineskin. He parted the girl's lips with his fingers and let water drip into her mouth. He looked at her after he finished giving her the water. She was covered in cuts, gashes and bruises. Seeing the arrow protruding from her arm, he removed it carefully and sealed the wound, along with the numerous others. After he finished, he took in her appearance.

Seeming to be about seventeen years old, she had shoulder length brown hair. She wore a off white dress with three red triangles at the bottom and a cream colored apron. She had on black boots and a small bag in her hand. Respecting her privacy, he nether opened the bag or invaded her mind. He just let the girl sleep.

Why were those two men chasing her? What had she done? Who was she? Where was she from? Who were the men?

All these questions bounced around in Murtagh's mind, but he would have to wait for the girl to wake up to get any answers. He went over to the bodies of the men and rifled through their things, but there was nothing to hint the cause of this event, or their identities.

Murtagh sat next to the girl, taking on an unusually protective air. Thorn asked Murtagh if he should dispose of the men, and Murtagh nodded. He looked away as Thorn ate his breakfast. Murtagh looked to the sky and watched as dawn slowly broke over the trees.

**A/N: So like the redone chappie? I hope you did and I hope you want to come back for more! I'll update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbreak chapter 2

**Heartbreak chapter 2**

**A/N: Oh my I feel so horrible! I was deleting Amethyst and I accidentally deleted Fallen! I'm uploading it again so no worries! But all the awesome comments are gone… Man this sucks! **

**So, this is the update in Heart Break. Did you guys like the first chapter? Interested in this mysterious girl? I hope so! What will unfold? Well, it will be quite good, I assure you…**

_Who is she?_

_I already told you I don't know!  
Why did you save her?_

_Because she was being brutally attacked by those men!  
How do you know she didn't do anything wrong!  
I could tell._

_How?_

_THORN! I am NOT in the mood to play twenty questions! Just lie down or something._

_Fine, jeez._ Thorn rested his head on his paws. _What an interesting situation…_ He looked quizzically at the girl Murtagh was sitting next to. Something about her gave Thorn a weird feeling, but he did not know what it was. Suddenly, she stirred. Murtagh jumped up and hustled over to her side.

Groaning, she looked around. The girl did not seem to be startled about where she was, the mysterious man or the giant red dragon. She just looked around. Coughing, she sat up but Murtagh wished she wouldn't.

"Ow." Finally came her raspy voice.

Murtagh asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl looked at him for a moment. _He must have rescued me…_She thought. "Um, I guess. But everything hurts…" She looked warily at him. "Were you the one that saved me?"

Murtagh nodded. "Yes. I witnessed the men chasing you and I thought it was wrong, so I killed them." Murtagh growled. "Okay, Thorn, my dragon, at them. But I rendered them unconscious." He laughed. The girl nodded. For a long time, they didn't talk. They just got used to being around each other. Murtagh made them soup and they ate quietly. After an hour or so, the girl piped up.

"I don't know why they were chasing me." She said, out of the blue. Murtagh nodded, not looking at her. It was silent again for a while, until the girl spoke again. "I'm Dreona. And you?" She asked.

"Murtagh." Came the blunt reply. His voice was deep, and oddly soothing to Dreona's ears. He was clad completely in black. His dark brown locks of hair framed his tan face. Intense storm blue eyes stood out against his tan skin. He seemed to be about nineteen, and was tall.

Dreona nodded, and began to fiddle with the end of her dress. The long silences were strangely calming and Dreona felt like the silences revealed a lot about each other.

Wanting to stretch her legs, Dreona stood up but pain shot through out her body. Sucking in a breath, she collapsed. Murtagh raced over. "Are you alright?"  
She nodded. "I'll be fine. I can probably leave soon." Murtagh shook his head.

"I won't leave until you're completely healed. You can't be alone while you're injured like this." Murtagh's response surprised Dreona, but she left the subject alone.

"But I don't look injured."

"I can heal the wounds on the outside, but not on the inside. So everything probably hurts al lot." Dreona nodded and sat back down. Would Murtagh really stay with her? She was baffled by his kindness. Even though she had never met him before, he was so nice to her. But something about him told her that Murtagh was not in the best of situations. "I haven't properly introduced you to Thorn, have I?" Murtagh asked.

"Hm?" Dreona said, losing her train of thought.

"Would you like to meet my dragon?" Murtagh asked again. Dreona smiled and replied yes. A giant red dragon dropped in from the sky. He held out his wings and let her look on in awe.

"He's amazing!" She praised. "How handsome!" She was happy and not terrified at all.

_What a nice girl. You said her name was Dreona? _

_Yes. She's very charming. _Dreona, Murtagh and Thorn talked for what seemed like hours, about nothing in general. It seemed like they were old friends. They fit together like puzzle pieces. They each grew fonder of each other with every passing minute. Dreona seemed to gain more strength and was soon limping around the campsite. When night fell, they lit a fire and watched its flames dance across the ground. They all fell asleep, happy with the day's outcome.

They had become fast friends in a short amount of time, but they all had dark secrets that did not want to stay unknown.

**A/N: And here's where the bad stuff begins. Yaaay. Not. I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Heartbreak chapter 3

Heartbreak chapter 3

**A/N: AH! I'm getting really mad because fan fiction is having problems and won't upload my documents! I have to re-upload Fallen BUT IT'S TAKING LONGER THAN I FREAKING THOUGHT! –Growls-**

**So, on to the story. What is so secret about Dreona? Will Murtagh reveal his true self to her? Does Gallbatorix find out about her? Only time will tell. **

--

Dreona had healed enough that she could move, but was to stay with Thorn and Murtagh for another day just in case. Really, Dreona didn't mind. Thorn and Murtagh were so nice. They had become fast friends within less than forty-eight hours. Murtagh hadn't told her anything about himself, where he was from or what he was doing out in the middle of nowhere. Dreona didn't tell him anything either. They just had conversations about things that popped into their minds. But Dreona liked it. She got to vent and it was very stress relieving. All she really needed was someone to talk to. That was all Murtagh needed. They had come to understand each other very well. Maybe they both just needed someone to understand them.

Settling down for the night, Murtagh went off to get firewood. Dreona and Thorn were left to set up camp.

_So what are you guys doing way out here? _Dreona asked Thorn. It took him a minute to reply.

_Just traveling. We do that a lot. _Thorn responded. _And you?_

_I was moving away from home. I lived in a very small town, if you could even call it that. The world was too tempting, and I left so I could see it. I crave adventure. _

_People can't be expected to stay in one place for-_ Thorn stopped in mid sentence, becoming tense and alert. _Hold on. _Thorn snapped open his wings and was about to fly off, but Dreona jumped on his back. _Get off! I'll be back soon._

_No. _She told him. _Something's wrong, and I want to know what it is. What's going on? _Thorn began to fly.

_You'll see when we get there. _Thorn flew as fast as he could. When they entered the forest, he had to slow a little, else he would run into trees, but he tried to be as hasty as possible. Thorn landed when the trees became too dense. _Dreona, head a little to the north._ Dreona, confused, did as she was told, and soon stumbled across Murtagh. He was on the ground, his breaths coming in short gasps.

_Thorn, what's wrong with him? _She gasped.

_I cannot explain now. You must quickly get him back to camp. _Dreona, trying to be as quick as possible, picked Murtagh up, but she was not strong enough.

_If I used that…_She thought. _I have to decide quickly! I've been with them for a short time, but we know each other very well… I don't want to explain, but I guess I'll have to do it. _

Abruptly purple wings shot out of her back, and she grew a purple dragon tail. Stronger now than ever before, she pulled Murtagh off the ground with ease. Being smaller than Thorn, she could navigate through the trees easier and was faster.

Appalled but keeping his senses, Thorn followed. Neither of them conversed while they flew back to camp. When they landed, Thorn bounded over to Murtagh.

_Murtagh! _He shouted with his mind. _What happened?_

_Gallbatorix contacted me…When I told them we had taken a vacation, he began to assault my mind, like stabbing someone with a dagger. I'm fine now, but I noticed I wasn't on your back, but I was still flying. What happened?_

Thorn gestured to Dreona, and she was right next to Murtagh. Her wings were still out and she held a deep look of concern on her face. Murtagh tried not to gape.

"You have wings?" He gasped, sitting up.

Dreona somberly nodded. "Do you think I'm a…freak?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not at all!" Murtagh vigorously shook his head. "It's great but how did you get them?" Dreona looked very sad for a moment, but it passed as quickly as it had come.  
Dreona sighed. "A few years ago, I was out hunting. I found a purple stone. As soon as I touched it's smooth surface, it began to shake violently. Then, it cracked open, and a baby dragon popped out!

"I took her back to my home, keeping her secret. She was so mesmerizing…I loved her very much. I named her Amethyst, due to her purple color. She was my best friend, the only one I had, and we had the best times. It was like a dream.

"But as you probably know, all dreams come to an end, or in some cases, turn into a nightmare. One night, I decided to go flying with Amethyst. We flew to the beach, and then a surprise storm hit. All I remember is being violently thrown around by the wind.

"When I awoke, I rushed over to Amethyst. During the storm, she had been struck by lightning and a huge tree had crushed her. She knew she would die, but I wouldn't let her. I transferred her spirit into mine, and gained this tail and these wings." Dreona spoke with passion. Murtagh didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He finally broke the awkward silence. Thorn dipped his head low. Dreona shrugged. She didn't need sympathy. But it did feel good to tell someone about Amethyst.

Suddenly, Dreona remembered that Murtagh was hurt. "Are you okay?"

Murtagh looked up. "Yeah. I'm fine." Dreona snorted.

"Uh-hu. Now what's the truth?" She asked again.

"I just have a headache." He replied. Dreona looked over him skeptically.

"What happened back there?" She asked. Murtagh looked to Thorn, and Thorn nodded. Murtagh breathed, his voice shaking. He began to tell her that he didn't choose this. He said he didn't want this, he said how much he hated himself for it.

"What are you talking about?" Dreona asked. Murtagh began his tale where he met Eragon. He explained their journey to the Varden, the Battle under Farthen Dur, his capture, and then how he was forced to swear loyalty to the king. He explained how brutal Gallbatorix was, and how he was tortured almost daily. When he finished, he expected Dreona to get up and walk away, but she didn't. Instead, she embraced him.

"How horrible." She whispered. "Forced to hurt the ones you love…Forced to hate yourself for something you have no control over…And he abuses you…What a terrible fate…You're so strong, to have made it this far." She hugged him for a while longer. Murtagh was utterly surprised. He would disgust most people. They would automatically hate him and wish him dead. But Dreona sympathized for him and tried to comfort him. It felt so nice to have someone who understood him. It felt so wonderful to not be hated.

"Thank you." He whispered. Thorn was pleased with Dreona's reaction. Finally Murtagh was not alone. They were not alone. They were not hated. Finally someone saw them for who they really were.

But they knew, deep in their hearts, that it would not last. Something was waiting to ruin their hopes.

--

**A/N: Dreona is so awesome to Murtagh. Murtagh is so awesome to Dreona. This is turning out quite well, and flowing nicely, if I do say so myself. **

**Did anyone notice that Dreona is a combination of Dras and Leona? I just realized I did that…**


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbreak chapter 4

Heartbreak chapter 4

**A/N: So the deep dark secrets have been exchanged. How will this affect them?**

**(And I am putting up more chapters of Fallen. I am so mad at myself for deleting it! GR!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Blackbird by the Beatles (yes, I am using a beatles song) **

**--**

Now that Dreona knew his secret, Murtagh felt like she carried apart of him with her. He felt like now they were connected by more than just friendship.

Now that Murtagh knew her secret, Dreona felt like Murtagh was part of her. She felt like Murtagh had seen into her heavily guarded soul.

The night before, after Murtagh finished his story and Dreona had let go of them, neither of them were very keen on doing anything else than going to sleep. They were both suddenly exhausted. While Murtagh was sleeping, something soft and gentle reached his ears.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night."

Dreona had woken up and was singing softly. Murtagh listened as the gentle music soothed his ears. Dreona had a wonderful, mature voice, but at the same time it was very sad. He did not tell her that he had heard. He thought it would be best if he didn't tell her. Soon, he fell asleep, as her soft voice filled the air.

The song she had sung, to Murtagh, explained who he was.

--

"Please, Murtagh!"

"No!"

"Why can't I?"

Murtagh sighed. Dreona did not give up easily. But Murtagh would not give into her pleas. He knew she had to stay safe.

"Dreona, if I take you to Uru'Baen, the king will get a hold of you and use you as he done to me. Not only will he hurt you, but the rest of Alagaesia will be put at risk." Murtagh explained.

Dreona knew he was right, but he did not want to leave Murtagh. How could she? They were like parts of each other, not whole without the other.

"You are to go to the Varden, the only place that is safe for you." Murtagh told her. "Cross the Hadarac desert and head for the Beor Mountains. There, you will find a valley that should lead you to the Varden."

"How do I know which valley it is?" She asked, trying with all her might to stay with Murtagh.

"It's pretty hard to miss." He laughed. "You'll know which one it is." Dreona sighed, giving in. She had to obey Murtagh, as much as she didn't want to. "Don't tell them I sent you; say that you were being chased by the king's men and ran into the desert. They stopped chasing you because they did not want to brave the Hadarac desert." He instructed her.

"Why can't I tell them of you?" Dreona inquired.

"Believe you me, it's better for everyone if I was left out of this." He chuckled. Dreona looked at him with sadness, and the gaze did not escape Murtagh. "Don't be sad. We're doing the best for Alagaesia."

But Dreona could not shake the daunting feeling she had. "Will I ever see you again?"

Murtagh responded, "There is a chance, but it is very slim. It all depends on if Gallbatorix spares me. But I will try my hardest to see you again. Thorn would like that, too." Thorn nodded. "I will take you to the edge of the Hadarac desert, and from then on, you are on your own till you reach the Varden."

Dreona nodded. When they had packed up camp, they flew to the desert, Murtagh on Thorn and Dreona using her magnificent purple wings. When the Hadarac desert came into view, her heart dropped. She had little time left with Murtagh.

They landed, and bid their farewells, exchanging one last embrace. Both hesitant to leave the other, they stood silent for a long time, but eventually Murtagh sighed and let Dreona go. He walked somberly back to Thorn and they launched into the sky. Dreona waved goodbye, holding back tears.

They did not know it, but it was more than just friendship.

--

Murtagh left Dreona with enough food and water to last a couple days. She had been in the desert for two days already, and Beor Mountains had barely gotten closer. But thankfully, the journey went faster because she could fly. She had flown for forty-eight hours straight, because flying got her mind off things she didn't want to think about. There were definitely some things she didn't want to think about.

But fatigue slowly lowered her stamina, and by noon on the third day, she was about to collapse. As she slowly lowered to the ground, off in the distance approached two people on horses and a man on giant dragon. They seemed to be approaching rapidly, eager to inspect the dot in the distance. Seeing them, Dreona flew as fast as she could, knowing that she had found Eragon. He was the only other one with a dragon besides Murtagh and the King, and they were both back in Uru'Baen.

Soon, they were in earshot of each other. Eragon, Arya, Saphira and Roran were surprised to see that there was a girl with wings. They saw that she was slowing falling to the ground. When Dreona's feet touched the ground, her legs and wings gave out, and she tumbled to the ground in a tired heap. Eragon and Saphira raced forward. They landed by the girl and gave her water from Eragon's wineskin. She gave a small moan as Roran and Arya approached.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asked.

Remembering Murtagh's instructions, she told them what he had told her. Then she proceeded to slip into the clutches on unconsciousness. Eragon put her on Saphira's back and spirited her back to Surda.

--

He did the right thing. He did what was best for everyone. He might just have changed the outcome of this war. So why did Murtagh feel so empty inside?

And he was about to feel worse. Murtagh was to report to Gallbatorix immediately and he knew it would not be a good meeting. Putting on a brave face, he pushed past the giant doors and stood before his hated King.

"Murtagh." Came the snake like voice. "How was your _vacation?" _

"Very good, actually." Murtagh said, mocking the king. "It was very relaxing." In a moment, Gallbatorix was right next to Murtagh, ready to strangle him.

"I have no patience with smart mouths." Gallbatorix's twisted voice made Murtagh almost cringe. "What were you really doing?"

"I did not lie." Murtagh said bluntly.

"Must I search your mind?" Gallbatorix breathed. _"I know how much you hate it." _Really, Gallbatorix had no remorse when he breached Murtagh's mind barriers. But torturing this boy _was just so much fun! _He began the invasion of Murtagh's mind, forcefully breaking past his barriers and carelessly sifting through memories. Then he found what he was looking for and more.

With shock, he stepped back from Murtagh. "YOU LET HER GO!" Gallbatorix roared with fury. "YOU DAMN FOOL!" His face was turning read with anger. "YOU KNEW I WOULD HURT YOU AND YOU LET HER GO! YOU KNEW I NEEDED HER! DO YOUE XIST JUST TO SPITE ME?" Gallbatorix was exploding with aggravation. Murtagh had pushed him to the edge. He never learned. Gallbatorix realized how stupid Murtagh was. "How stupid you are, to risk your life for the benefit of others." Gallbatorix laughed. "In the end, it won't matter."

Gallbatorix began to abuse Murtagh with his magic. Murtagh's body was racked with pain, and he could not stop it. He just lay on the floor, wishing for the end to come. He couldn't tell where the pain was coming from, because it seemed to come from everywhere. He didn't know what was happening, he just knew it hurt. He didn't even know if Gallbatorix had stopped or not, because it hurt all the same.

"Guards!" Gallbatorix called. "Take him to his quarters." Before Murtagh was brutally carried off, Gallbatorix whispered in his ear, "Fortunately, I let you live. I need you to get the girl." As Murtagh was carried off, Gallbatorix manically cackled.

--

Eragon paced anxiously outside Dreona's room. The healers said she would be fine; she just had to rest. But Eragon could not wait for her to wake up. The girl had _wings! _She was like a blessing to the Varden. And how did she even get the wings? There was so much Eragon wanted to ask her, but he couldn't. Also, he couldn't ask her anything without Nasuada there, but the Varden leader was nowhere in sight.

"Eragon, why don't you sit down?" Roran asked. He and Katrina came to stay with the Varden ever since she was rescued. They just felt safer there.

"I'm too nervous."

"Just breath." Roran instructed. "She'll wake up soon enough." Eragon just shook his head. He couldn't calm down. He was too excited. The force that could change the future of the war had come to them in the form of a girl with wings. Eragon was just too ecstatic. Eventually, Nasuada arrived. Eragon recapped what had happened, and as soon as he finished, they heard a noise come from in Dreona's room.

--

**A/N: So how is this turning out so far? Is it good? I hope so! So what will ensue next? The update will come soon enough! **


	5. Chapter 5

Heart Break Chapter 5

Heart Break Chapter 5

**A/N: Today was freaking AWESOME because fan fiction decide to be nice to me and I got most of Fallen up again. I have like, nine more chapters to go, but at least I got some more up. I was like "YES!" **

**Thanks for the good reviews guys! They make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.**

**--**

Eragon was the first one to enter Dreona's room. He rushed to it and practically smashed through it, he was so anxious to talk to the girl. He slammed his face against the door, backed up, fiddled with it nervously and finally got a hold of himself. He opened the door and looked at the girl on the bed.

He looked at her for a long while. She had shoulder length brown hair, jade green eyes and dirty, tattered clothes. They were probably like that because of the harsh conditions of the Hadarac desert. She looked to be about seventeen.

"Where am I?" She asked immediately.

"You're in Surda."

"Where is the Varden?" She asked. Her voice sounded frantic.

"The Varden relocated to Surda. I am Eragon Shadeslayer, one of the Varden." Eragon told her. Nasuada walked in.

"And I am the leader of the Varden, Nasuada." She said with a royal grace. "I am very honored to meet you…" She said, but did not finish because she didn't know the girl's name.

"I'm Dreona." She replied. Murtagh had told her about Eragon, Nasuada and Arya when he told her what had really happened to him. She could see what he meant when he said, "Eragon can be spacey" and "Nasuada is very elegant".

"We noticed you had…" Eragon trailed off.

"Wings? Yes, I do." She replied, as strong as she could be.

"How did you get them?" A new voice asked. A man who looked a lot like Eragon had entered. "I am Roran Stronghammer, Eragon's cousin, by the way." Dreona nodded.

Not wanting to go into detail, she made a long story short. "My dragon was dying, but I wouldn't let her, so I transferred her spirit into mine. She was fatally…wounded in a s-storm…" She stammered. Thinking about Amethyst was hard. Plus, she was telling her deepest secret to people she had just met.

Nasuada and Roran bowed as Eragon said, "I'm sorry." Dreona shrugged. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I feel much better."

"Why were you in the Hadarac desert?" Roran asked.

"I was being chased by the King's men for stealing some of their supplies and I ran into the Hadarac desert. Those wimps were too scared of the daunting desert and stopped following me. I had heard rumors of a rebellion called the Varden and decided to find them." Dreona spoke with confidence. Her story sounded much like another one Eragon heard long ago, the story he heard from a long-lost friend… Eragon shook his head. He tried to forget about that one… It was just too painful.

Dreona looked at Eragon. She so badly wanted to tell Eragon about Murtagh, but she promised Murtagh she wouldn't. She wanted to tell Eragon how stupid and ignorant he was for hating Eragon. Didn't he know that Murtagh was saving his life? She just wanted to yell at Eragon. His stupidity was overwhelming.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some more rest." Dreona excused them politely. They nodded and left her room, closing the door on their way out.

When Dreona was sure they were gone, she turned on her bed and faced the wall. She began to gently weep, feeling lost and alone. She wished that Murtagh was there so she could talk to him, but she knew he was probably being beaten by Gallbatorix

--

Murtagh, alone in the darkness, hissed as he rolled onto a bruise he got when Gallbatorix kicked him in the ribs. Not only did he get a bruise, but two broken ribs to match.

He felt that somewhere, someone he loved was crying, and he wished she would see that this was for the best. He wished that she knew he would see her again.

He wished to see her happy face.

--

Dreona was adapting very well. She was introduced to Arya and Katrina and they got along well. Dreona got new robes, gowns and other garments to wear in place of her ruined dress and apron. She was proved with a temporary sword until she got one from the elves. She was a dragon rider after all, and all riders needed a weapon custom made for them.

Dreona had to admit that she liked Eragon, but silently resented him because of what he thought of Murtagh. He was totally wrong; Murtagh was better than Eragon made him out to be. Nonetheless, Eragon was a nice person and very easy to get along with. But he _could _be spacey and sometimes annoying.

The others she got along with beautifully, but she never felt totally in place. She always felt somehow different from them. They weren't like Murtagh. She couldn't talk to any of them like she did to Murtagh. Sometimes she felt hopelessly alone.

One night, she was talking a stroll by a moonlit pond. The night was clear and the air was crisp. Small animals made calming sounds and the flowers looked simply elegant while the pond held a romantic feel.

An elegant female voice filled her head and she sat down on a stone bench. _He will see you soon._

Dreona recognized the voice right away. _Amethyst? I thought you couldn't talk to me because you were dead! _

_I wasn't totally dead; you preserved me. Remember? _

_Well, yes…_

_Your feelings for this 'Murtagh' also awoke my spirit._

Dreona blushed. _Interesting. What do you think of him?_

_A fine boy, but very troubled. This is a complicated relationship. It makes me uneasy… _

_That's true… _

_Dreona, he is coming to see you. _

_What?_

_Murtagh is coming for you. He will be in the Hadarac desert in three days time._

_How do you know this?_

_That I am not sure of, but I know with all my spirit that he will be in the Hadarac desert in three nights. You will see him, yes?_

_Of course I will! _

_Good, good. _Amethyst laughed. _Goodnight little one. _

_Goodnight. _

Dreona walked briskly back to her room, radiating happiness. She couldn't wait to see Murtagh. She longed to talk to him again.

Dreona changed into clothes to sleep in and laid her head on her pillow. As she was going to sleep, that deep, soothing voice filled her head.

_Dreona, I'm coming to see you._

_I can't wait, Murtagh. _

And with that, she fell into a relaxing sleep.

--

**A/N: Murtagh and Dreona will be reunited! Interesting things will happen, I promise you. Hope you liked the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

Heartbreak chapter 6

Heartbreak chapter 6

**A/N: This week has been so crazy, but I update anyways cause I CAN'T let my readers down… So I write my chapters and then go cram for big tests and stuff. (I just finished taking the science Maryland state assessment today. Yay!) So I'm free of that! Next is…! Finals. (Mumbles: CRAP) But onward to the story! **

**--**

Dreona could barely focus on anything that day. During training with Eragon, she came close to having serious injuries because she would not focus on anything Eragon was doing.

"Dreona!" Eragon called to her once. "What is wrong with you?" He stood, impatient and annoyed, staring the bubbly girl down.

"Oh," She giggled, "I guess I just can't focus today." This was the first time she felt so excited about anything. And she felt so _giddy. _She just couldn't calm down.

Eragon eyed her warily, and then heaved a sigh. "I guess we'll stop training for today." He picked up his sword and went off to find Roran.

Dreona skipped off. She could barely contain her happiness, but she decided to be alone. People were going to notice how happy she was. They would be suspicious.

She briskly jogged to her room, but did not evade all human contact. She accidentally ran into a small dwarf.

"OW!" Came his throaty voice. "What in the hell-" Orik looked up and immediately stopped. "Excuse me, little lady, have I seen you around before?"

Silently cursing the dwarf for holding her up, she replied, "Uh. No, I'm new here."

"Ah, I've heard of you. Dreona, yes?" Orik asked. Dreona nodded and smiled warmly.

"If you don't mind, I must really be on my way-," Dreona began, but Orik raised a hand, signaling for her to stop.

"Are you in such a hurry, miss, that we can not get acquainted?" Orik said. Who _was_ this dwarf? Dreona was getting annoyed.

"Well, actually, I-," She began but Orik would hear none of it.

"Come!" He chuckled. "It's not every day I get to drink with a girl with dragon wings." Dreona scowled. Did he just want to hang with the _girl who had dragon wings? _Was that all she was? Some freak-show spectacle? Did he just want to talk to the girl who was so cool? She felt like slapping him, but, laughing with dark humor, she realized she would have to bend over just to reach his forehead. "What a wonderful person to be friends with!" Orik said. Just like he befriended Eragon, he was sure Dreona would like him. Orik felt like a lucky dwarf. He knew two dragon riders. Next thing he knew, he'd be one too!

"Really, I must get on my way." Dreona had no patience for this dwarf. She wanted to go into her room and let all her happiness and anticipation pour out. She did not want to spend her day with a pushy dwarf. Also, he had insulted her. It wasn't just that she didn't want to be around people anymore; Orik insulted. He just wanted to know her because she had _wings? _Was she labeled as the girl with wings now? There was really only one person who would understand her, and she wouldn't see him for a while.

"None sense!" Orik boomed. "Today is slow and passing without event." So, without another word, Dreona was dragged off to enjoy a refreshment with the most annoying dwarf there ever was. As if she could enjoy it, though. He led her down to the giant room where dwarves were, drinking away.

"I don't drink alcohol." She said, trying to break free.

"Everyone drinks alcohol, little lady." Orik laughed back.

"No, I really don't." She pushed harder. Orik was not someone she liked at all. Even if she didn't want to drink, Orik got them drinks anyway. They sat down at a table and Orik rambled on for what seemed like hours. With an invisible snarl, she cursed the dwarf. She wasn't so giddy anymore, just pissed off.

Finally, Katrina walked in. She looked around, spotted Dreona and rushed over. "Dreona!" She called. Dreona heaved a huge sigh of relied.

"Katrina!" She called back, almost desperately. "Excuse me, Orik. This has been very nice, but I must go." She didn't even know if Orik heard her. He had had many drinks and was swaying unsteadily. He waved goodbye and fell out of his chair. Once they were out of the hall, Dreona practically collapsed. "Katrina, you don't know how much I love you right now." Dreona felt like crying she was so happy.

"Orik can be quite overbearing, but I've never seen him like that." Katrina laughed. Dreona stared evilly at her but snickered along.

"So, was that a coincidence or did you really want to talk to me?" Dreona asked after she had calmed down.

"Ah, yes!" Katrina said. "Roran and I are getting married in a few weeks. We've invited you." She said. Taking out a blue envelope, she passed it on to Dreona. "Here's the invitation. I hope you'll be there!" With that, Katrina ran off, probably looking for Roran. Dreona smiled after her. Roran and Katrina were so cute together. They made a very sweet smile. It made her thoughts drift to someone else…

Frantic, she ran to her room. Looking at the window, she saw the sun was setting. Excited, she went to take a bath and change her clothes. She did not want to smell like ale. When she had done, the sun had sunken even lower behind the horizon. Sneaking out of her room, she went to balcony she liked to stand on. No one usually passed by that balcony, so she was sure she wouldn't be spotted.

_Amethyst? Are you there?  
I'm always here, little one._

_I'm off to see Murtagh._

_I know._

_I'm so excited!  
You are! _Amethyst laughed a beautiful, almost human like laugh. _Well, go on, get! You don't want to be late! _Dreona snapped open her wings and launched herself into the twilight. She flew fast, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

But she had not left the palace unnoticed.

--

**A/N: So this was a filler. I'm sure you all want to know what happens at this little rendezvous, so I'll update soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

Heartbreak chapter 7

Heartbreak chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, the last chapter was a filer but this one won't be! So who saw Dreona? We will see…(Of course I already know. Heehee) **

**--**

Eragon walked down the halls. He was headed for a balcony only he knew about, or so he thought.

Night was falling and the sun was sinking low behind the trees. It was Eragon's favorite time of day because it seemed like there was nothing wrong with the world. For once, he didn't feel the pressure of his everyday life. This was the only time he got to unwind and he wasn't going to waste a moment of it.

To his surprise, someone else enjoyed standing on the balcony at twilight. On the old stone balcony, surrounded by the weeds and vines crawling up the castle walls, was Dreona. Ducking behind a column and peering around it, he saw that she had opened her wings. The light from the sun and the shadows made her look like the most majestic thing in the world. The deep purple in her wings mixed beautifully with the orange and red hues coming from the sun. Pink roses and purple carnations growing on the vines made her look even more like a dream than she already did. They outlined her body perfectly and accented her elegant look. Her royal black robes accentuated her maturity. Her hair was in a bun with a few locks falling dramatically around her face. Eragon couldn't help but suck in a breath. It may just have been one of the most beautiful visions he had ever seen, maybe even the most beautiful.

_Eragon, what is it? _Saphira could sense his entranced feeling. She felt it as her own and she wanted to know why she felt such feelings of picturesque serenity.

_Dreona is out on the balcony I like to go on… _He said, still in a trance-like state. He couldn't peel his eyes away from Dreona's back. _I wonder what she is doing…I wonder what she is thinking…_

_Eragon, what is going on? _Saphira asked again, with a more anxious tone.

_Dreona can be quite a beautiful creature. _Eragon praised the seventeen year old. _You should see her! She looks like a queen. _As beautiful as she was, Eragon felt something somber about the look. Dreona just looked so… so lost.

_I'm sure she does. _Saphira said with a playful tone. _Men…!_ She laughed. Eragon just shook his head. Then, with a pang of horror, Dreona jumped into the night sky and flew off.

_NO! _He cried with his mind. _Where is she going? _

Sensing his horrified feeling, she launched into the air. _I'm coming. _When Saphira got to the balcony, Eragon jumped on her back. _Should we go talk to her?_

_No…_ Eragon replied. _I want to see where she's going and why…_

_Nosy…_ Saphira teased. Eragon looked at her with confusion. _No, no. You're right. Sorry, but you know how I love to poke fun. _Eragon snorted and nodded. Saphira loved to tease people, especially her rider.

By the time Dreona landed, night had fallen and the sky was aglow with twinkling stars. Near by, there was a small cluster of trees, and Eragon and Saphira landed there. After a little while, a black spot appeared in the sky. It increasingly got bigger and Eragon felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. The now giant spot landed, and Eragon gasped with horror.

--

_We've got to go out there and save her! _Eragon shouted frantically.

_No! _Saphira told him. _Look! _Eragon did as he was told and watched the scene in front of him.

--

"Murtagh!" Dreona cried with sincere joy. Murtagh jumped off Thorn and Dreona dashed over to him. He wrapped her in his arms and they stood for a while. Feeling safe in each other's grasp. Dreona never wanted to let go.

"Not too hard," Murtagh warned. "Two of my ribs are broken." He laughed a bit. Dreona didn't know why he thought it was funny; it wasn't good at all!

Speaking into his chest, she responded, "Are you okay? Did Gallbatorix do it because of me?"

Murtagh sighed. He didn't want to make her feel bad. "Yes, I am okay and no, he didn't do it because of you. He did it because of me. I let you go."

In the shadows of the trees, Eragon gasped. He was listening in with his superior elf hearing. _Murtagh met her? He let her go? What's going on? _

"He's mad at me. He'll probably get mad at me because of this, but he won't kill me." Murtagh tried his hardest to not make Dreona cry. "I have to be alive to serve him. Without me, Gallbatorix would surely fail." Dreona looked up at his face, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon.

"I've missed you." She said, out of the blue.

Holding her tighter, he whispered, "I've missed you, too." For a while they just stood holding each other. Then, remembering his dragon, Murtagh spoke up. "We're forgetting Thorn. He must feel lonely." Thorn growled and Dreona walked over to him. She hugged his muzzle and greeted him.

"How have you two been?" She asked. Hopefully, the answer was good.

"We were both anxious to see you." Dreona nodded in agreement. "Life at the castle was never pleasant, but this time it was bearable." Murtagh paused. "It was bearable because I knew I would see you again." Dreona giggled.

"It's been the same for me." Dreona told him. "I couldn't focus at all during training with Eragon." Dreona really couldn't. And then she had the nasty run-in with that dwarf, Orik…

"How is Eragon these days?" Murtagh inquired. He hoped his brother was doing well. Murtagh hoped with all his heart that Eragon was moving on. He just wanted his little brother to be happy. He just wanted everyone to be free of Gallbatorix. He did everything he could to protect them, and it was wearing him down. Nevertheless, if it benefited those he cared about, he would forge ahead. He needed redemption, and this was the only way he could get it.

"He and the others are doing just fine." She informed him. "They fit every description of them you gave. They are very nice people. I see why you're so fond of them."

_What lies has Murtagh been telling? _Eragon scoffed in the underbrush. Surely his enemy was not saying good things about them, much less caring for them. Saphira eyed Eragon with an ashamed look. How did Eragon know what Murtagh's intentions were? As much as Saphira resented him, she felt pity for the cursed man. Eragon seemed to be the exact opposite. He didn't know what it was like for Murtagh; how could he judge if his brother was lying or not?

"Good, good." He said. "How have you been?"

" Fine. I'm fairing well with everyone, although I do get lonely at times." Dreona was not going to lie to Murtagh; she wanted him to know she felt lonely. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him, how much she needed him. "Today was awful, though."

A concerned looked crossed his face. "What happened?" Murtagh would not tolerate Dreona's day being awful.

"I met this dwarf, Orik." Dreona said and Murtagh snickered. "He dragged me off to this large room where dwarves gather to drink their lives away. He wouldn't let me go for _hours." _Murtagh almost growled, but he stayed in control of his emotions. "Thankfully, Katrina, Roran's fiancé, came to give me an invitation to their wedding." Murtagh nodded.

"I'm glad you've made friends." He said. "I knew you would though-and it looks like I'm going to have a cousin in law soon." Murtagh had told Dreona of his family, Including Eragon. Everything came out that fateful night when Dreona learned his terrible secret, and he could not take any of it back.

_Katrina is _not _going to be related to you, nor is Roran or I! _Eragon roared with malcontent. Again, Saphira was annoyed with Eragon. He could not deny his parentage or his relatives. Eragon was being too harsh on Murtagh. Yes, she felt most loyal to her rider. But, the Battle of the Burning Plains surely hurt Murtagh ten times more than it did Eragon.

Murtagh and Dreona sat down next to Thorn and a serious expression fell on the man's face. "Dreona, I have some important information." Dreona looked worried. What was wrong? "Within the month, Gallbatorix is going to attack Surda and the Varden."

"What?" Dreona yelled in shock. "When? How?" Those were the questions Murtagh dreaded.

"Because of my forced bonds," Murtagh made sure to enunciate the word 'forced', "I cannot say. But you must prepare for this. Gallbatorix has many men; he will greatly outnumber the Varden's army and Surda's army combined." Dreona leaned against Thorn's soft under belly. Her impending destiny was looming on the horizon and she was not ready to accept it. "Hopefully, Eragon is training you well. Everyone must be pushed far beyond their limits to compensate for their weakness." Dreona closed her eyes, suddenly weary. She felt arms wrap around her and she relaxed in Murtagh's warm, comforting embrace. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't hurt you. You're going to see the end of this war. I'll make sure of it, no matter what." He pressed his face into Dreona's hair. It was soft and smelled like lavender.

"And what about you?" Dreona asked, breaking the silence. "Will you live?"

"That I cannot say." Murtagh breathed. He hated telling Dreona that, but he knew it to be true. He might not see the end of the war.

"Murtagh…" Dreona began but trailed off. She was choking up and her voice was shaky. "Murtagh, I-I can't live without you." She confessed. Murtagh held her tighter. "No one understands me like you do. I've never be so close to anyone."

Murtagh couldn't think of anything to say. First of all, he couldn't think of anything original to say and he wasn't in the business of being cliché. Secondly, he was so astounded by Dreona's gift to say just what he wanted to hear.

Instead, he traced the outline of her jaw with his lips, stopping at her chin. She tried to control her breathing as best she could, but sometimes her heart sped up. Murtagh gently grabbed her face and pulled it so it was facing his. He lightly touched her lips with his. He was taking it slow; he wouldn't force her if she didn't want to.

Much to his pleasure, she pushed her lips back a little harder this time. It felt so natural for them to be kissing the other. It was soft and gentle, not hard and forced. It just felt so right. The moment they had kissed, a cloud passed over the moon, making everything dark. Eragon's elf eyes were not fooled.

_What? _He hissed. _They're kissing! _Saphira was quite surprised too, but the romance melted her heart. For a minute she forgot Murtagh was the red rider and Dreona was their new hope. She was a girl; it was impossible for women to not feel that way.

After a minute or so, they broke to catch their breath, both blushing fiercely. Nervous, Dreona laughed, "No sex." Murtagh nodded and agreed.

"No sex." They laughed a bit after that, but under their breath they were both for one another. Thorn could already sense it; he usually knew what Murtagh felt before Murtagh did. He was glad Murtagh had found someone; his days were so cold and lonely. For a long time, neither of them spoke. Dreona jus rested in Murtagh's embrace and they enjoyed each other's company. What could they really say? It was already said, written plainly across their faces. And they both knew that this was confidential. If anyone knew, disaster was sure to follow.

Suddenly, both lovers were exhausted. Kissing Dreona's head, Murtagh said, "We're both tired." Dreona nodded, adding on a big yawn. "Then get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Murtagh wanted to add a cute name like "Sweetheart" or "darling" but he couldn't think of anything that sounded like he would say it. Sweetheart and darling were just too cheesy. Instead he said, "I love you, my heartbreak."

Already half asleep, she whispered, "I would never break your heart, Murtagh. I love you. Sleep well, my everything."

Even if she didn't intentionally do it, Murtagh knew she would be his heartbreak.

--

**A/N: I'm not that good at romance but I digress. Just muddle through this with me! I hope it was good enough! **


	8. Chapter 8

Heartbreak chapter 8

Heartbreak chapter 8

**A/N: I don't think I've said how much I love fan fiction… But it's totally awesome. All the people on here are really great. You guys rock! **

**So, here's the next chapter. Murtagh and Dreona have now established that they love each other but can they keep a secret **_**and **_**stay together? All in due time my dear, all in due time. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good but I have a chorus concert tonight and I have to make sure I memorize all the lyrics to all the songs (it seems like we have more songs than we usually do) and just deal with the overall nerves. Enjoy!**

**--**

Dreona thought that the sun was rising, but she didn't want to open her eyes and see. The moment she did, she would have the to leave Murtagh. The moment she did, she knew it would all be over.

Instead, she just lied in his embrace, listening to his steady breathing. It sounded so calm, so relaxed… _I guess sleeping is his only escape… _She thought. She probably was right, considering that his waking moments were full of despair. But she admired his strength. No matter what, he muddled through it all.

The rise and fall of Thorn's chest made her move up and down with it. It made her wonder if this was what it felt like to be on a ship, the waves gently rocking your ship. She imagined being out on the ocean, just her, Thorn and Murtagh. Maybe then they would be free.

She snuggled closer to Murtagh, feeling safe in his hold. She nestled closer to him, but her slight squirming woke him up.

"What's going on?" He asked, all senses alert.

"Nothing, nothing." Dreona whispered back. Murtagh looked around and then gave a slight "Hmm," when he was sure that no one had surrounded them. For a few minutes, they just held each other.

"It won't last forever." Murtagh said. Dreona arched her eyebrow. "This morning, I mean." Sighing, Dreona nodded in agreement.

"I wish it wouldn't, though." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Me, too, but we both know this is for the best." Murtagh said. Their love had to be put on hold to save everyone else. Yet again, another sacrifice Murtagh made for the rescue of Alagaesia. He wondered if he would ever run out of things to give up.

"What exactly is for the best?" Dreona asked, a skeptical tone in her voice. "What if we fail?" She asked. Murtagh always hated 'what-if' questions. "What if one of us dies?"

Again, a what if question floated to the surface. "All we can do," Murtagh began, "Is believe that we won't fail. We have to trust in our abilities to win and hope that the war ends in our favor. We must believe that we are strong enough to win." Dreona nodded, a tear creeping down her cheek. Murtagh hated it when women cried, even if it was his neglectful mother. He just wanted to protect them; it was unfair when women cried. He wiped her tear away.

"I don't to lose another loved one." She mumbled. Murtagh held her tighter. He knew how much she had suffered, and scowled inwardly. Because of Gallbatorix, many people had to sacrifice things and people they loved. Gallbatorix had not even seen half the suffering he had caused.

"You won't lose me." He told her with a firm voice. "And I won't lose you. We will see the end of this war and what a triumphant end it will be." Murtagh tried with all his heart to make Dreona see. She put on a feeble smile and laughed. Reluctantly, she and Murtagh broke apart and stood up. They hugged once more, and then Murtagh jumped on Thorn as Dreona opened her wings. She waved goodbye to Thorn and Murtagh.

"Good bye, Murtagh, Thorn. I love you."

"Good bye, my sweet." Murtagh replied. "Believe in all that is good." With that he took off, not looking back. It was too hard.

When he was out of sight, Dreona sunk to the ground and cried softly into her hands.

_Off flew her heartbreak. _

--

"Murtagh." Gallbatorix said, his voice dripping with venom. "How did your little mission go?"

Murtagh looked on with a blank face. All he could think about was Dreona. He did not want to answer Gallbatorix.

"Well?" Came the evil voice again.

"Helgrind is doing well." He reported. "The rider attack destroyed most of it, but they are rebuilding the castle. It should be fine." Murtagh knew that Eragon and his cousin were behind the attack, no doubt to save Katrina. He heard all about it from Dreona. "All of the prisoners escaped."

An evil grin crept across Gallbatorix's face. Murtagh knew this was how Gallbatorix showed his displeasure. He tensed, but Gallbatorix did nothing.

"Good." Gallbatorix sneered. "Be gone." With a flick of his wrist, he sent Murtagh away.

And off Murtagh went, thinking about one thing and one thing only.

_His heartbreak. _

--

**A/N: Not that good and not that long but I had to wrap it up quickly cause I have to get ready for the chorus concert (It doesn't end till like 8 and I don't get home till like 8:45 so then I'd only have fifteen minutes so that doesn't leave much room for improvement)! I promise the next one will be better! **


	9. Chapter 9

Heartbreak Chapter 9

Heartbreak Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter really sucks, but I am SO tired. My chorus class went on this really long field trip… I don't even want to talk about it. But it was more exhausting than I thought it would be. **

**So, here we go! I hope it's good!  
**

**--**

Eragon kneeled, frozen among the vegetation. The scene he just witnessed… He sure didn't like it. Dreona was in love with the _red rider _and he loved her back! But there was one valuable piece of information Eragon learned:

Gallbatorix was going to attack Surda any day now.

He didn't want to think about that right now. Stress was abundant in his life, and he just needed to forget some of the things he knew. But this battle might be the end of the war, and end no one expected.

Turning his attention to the crying girl, he wondered if he should go out there and confront Dreona. He wanted to ask her what the hell was wrong with her. Did she know what Murtagh had done? Did she know what a horrible excuse for a person he was? But at the same time, he wanted to comfort her. He couldn't take it when women cried.

_If you do go out there, be nice. _Saphira said. _It's best to be sympathetic in this situation. _

_But she loves the red rider! _Eragon cried._ How can she love him? _

Saphira sighed. _Eragon, there are many things in this world you have yet to learn. One of those things is the circumstance of this relationship. How do you know Murtagh is completely evil? _

Responding like a spoiled little kid, _I just do, okay? _Saphira did not respond. Dealing with Eragon could be such a hassle sometimes.

_Do you want Dreona to know that you spied on her? _Saphira asked.

_Not really, _Eragon replied. He didn't want to lose Dreona's trust, but as her mentor, he needed to do what was right, not what was convenient. _But I have to. _Saphira nodded and walked out of the forest beside Eragon. Dreona didn't look up when the approached. She just let her tears flow out into her hands. Visions of Murtagh swam before her waterlogged eyes. Eragon leaned down and patted her shoulder. Her head snapped to look up at him as she gave a cry of surprise. Snapping open her wings, she jumped into the air, tears flying from her eyes. A nasty snarl was crawling across her face.

"Dreona!" Eragon called. "It's only me!" But Dreona did not calm down. She kept flying, roaring and growling at Eragon, as if the spirit of her dragon had possessed her. She flew at Eragon with breakneck speed. Eragon jumped out of the way and Dreona went smashing into the ground. She did not get up, but her shoulders heaved as she just sat where she landed.

Eragon ran over. "Dreona?" He whispered. "Have you come to your senses?" He leaned down as Dreona slowly pulled herself up. A misty purple color filled her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak. The voice that came out was not hers, but an elegant, mature voice that echoed in the desert. _"The strength and power shines through in the darkest of times." _Eragon looked at her, a worried, frantic look covering his face. Dreona slumped over into Eragon's arms, sounds like 'm' and 'r' coming from her mouth.

--

"Her feelings at the moment must have triggered it."

"Do you think it was the voice of her dragon?"

Eragon was too tired to answer any questions. The scene in the desert left him weary and drained of strength. He wanted to lie down and sleep, but he wanted to wait for Dreona to wake up. He needed to know what was going on and he had to consult with Nasuada about the coming war. He needed to figure out what possessed Dreona in the Hadarac and most of all, he wanted to untangle the mystery shrouding his brother.

Suddenly, his vision blurred and his swayed unsteadily. Catching hold of the closest thing to him, he kept himself from falling. Roran and Arya supported Eragon and took him to a chair.

"You're tired, brother." Roran said. "Sleep." Eragon only shook his head. He didn't have the strength to move his mouth and form words, much less coherent sentences. "We will wake you when Dreona wakes up." Relieved, Eragon leaned back and fell asleep in the chair.

--

_Dreona raced through the dark, unfamiliar woods. Where was she? How did she get there? What happened to the Hadarac desert? She had been running for what seemed like hours. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she wasn't. She just wanted to get back to the Varden. _

This way, little one. _A familiar voice rang throughout the forest. _

_"Amethyst?" Dreona called back. The voice seemed to surround her, coming from all sides. How would she know which way to go?_

Let the wing of my spirit guide you. _The voice sang. Dreona relaxed and just went where her feet took her. The wings of Amethyst carried her on, supporting her. Soon, the trees began to thin out and a faint light shone through the trees. The dragon's wings seemed to speed up as adrenaline filled Dreona. _

_Bursting through the trees, the woods opened up into a bright clearing. Amethyst's wings stopped and Dreona walked lightly to the center. Standing in the middle with his back to her was Murtagh. _

_"Murtagh!" She called out. But her love did not turn around. Instead he stayed focused on whatever was in front of him. Suddenly, the sky turned black and blood red and the clouds turned a dark grey. Two massive figures approached Murtagh; one was the combined army of the Varden and Surda and the other was Gallbatorix. _

_Unable to look away, Dreona watched the vision ensue. Not seeing which approaching enemy, something struck Murtagh, slicing open his chest. Blood sprayed from his wound as his body crumpled to the ground._

_White lights flashed before Dreona's eyes. Anger filled her up. A roar ripped from inside her and flames erupted from her mouth. Her massive wings sprouted from her back. Charging forward, she struck down every living thing in her path. _

_When she had killed every last being, Dreona fell to the ground, wishing to go back to the forest. _

_"Why?" She cried out. No one answered her. Was she stuck in this nightmare for an eternity, relieving every last moment of the terrible vision she witnessed not too long ago? _

Come to me. _Amethyst called again. _We can end all the suffering. _Dreona looked up at the sky, which was turning a deep purple. The scenery changed and Amethyst stood proudly in front of Dreona. _Little one, embrace your extraordinary gift. Act selflessly. Alagaesia owes you tremendously. They will honor you forever and a day. You can end it all.

_Amethyst dipped her low and then dissolved into the air. Dreona remained, silent in a desolate white world._

--

**A/N: Hm, kind of morbid… This isn't very happy! Aw… but we'll see how things work out. I hope you liked it! **


	10. Chapter 10

Heartbreak chapter 10

Heartbreak chapter 10

**A/N: The VERY FIRST time I haven't updated in one day. Hey, there's a first for everything. But my day was pretty busy yesterday. Hope you like the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. **

**--**

Dreona opened her eyes and looked around the room. Through the small window, she could see that the sun was rising.

_I've been out for more than a day. _She thought. Looking around she noticed a figure slumped over in a chair. Using her dragon vision, she peered through the darkness to see Eragon asleep in the chair.

"Eragon?" She whispered. Immediately, he jumped into action.

"Who's there?" He shouted. He looked around, but saw no one except Dreona. He half-walked, half-ran to her bedside. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded yes. Eragon was still a little worried, but believed her. She looked well. Maybe that scene in the desert was… Eragon pushed the topic to the back of his mind. He would worry about that another time.

"Wait…" Dreona mumbled. "How did I get here?" She knew the last thing she remembered was watching Murtagh fly away. She didn't remember returning to the Varden. "Did you follow me two nights ago?" She asked, her voice calm and even but Eragon knew she was mad.

"Yes…" He whispered, looking away.

_Damn it, _Dreona cursed inwardly. _No one was supposed to know! And now Murtagh is mixed up in this… How did Eragon know I had gone anyways?_

"Why did you follow me?" Dreona demanded.

"I saw you leaving and I wanted to know where you were going." Eragon answered. "I thought you were leaving us." He still did not look at Dreona. He knew how mad she was and he saw how she had reacted in the desert when she saw him.

"What did you see?" She inquired. He probably saw all of it and heard all of it. _He watched me kiss Murtagh! _

"From the moment you flew off the balcony to the moment Murtagh left." Eragon did not mention the weird possession that had taken place in the desert. He would tell her later; it would distract Dreona. He just wanted to know why she was with Murtagh. Why did she love him? "Why, Dreona?" Eragon asked, disappointment dripping from his words. "Do you know what he's done?"

Dreona scowled. "Of course I do." She gave Eragon an angry glare. "The real question is, do _you _know what he's done?" Eragon looked a bit shocked.

"Yes!" He almost yelled. "If you know what he's done, how can you love him…? How can you stand loving such a disgusting-," But Dreona almost roared in anger, disrupting Eragon.

"You really _don't _know what he's done!" She yelled. "He _sent _me to you! He told me the best thing for us, _for everyone, _was for me to go to the Varden, even though we loved each other!" She spat. Dreona smiled smugly when Eragon looked shocked. "He's been trying to protect you; Gallbatorix hurts him for it."

Eragon shook his head. "No…" Came the quiet reply. "That's not true…he's evil…" Eragon felt like he almost _wanted _to hate Murtagh, as much as he wanted to save him. Why did he feel this way?

"You really don't get it, do you?" Dreona laughed. "He saved me from two men who were trying to _kill me. _We got to know each other and soon, it was like I could tell him anything." She hated reliving these memories, but she would if it made Eragon believe her.

"I told him about my dragon, and he told me everything since he met you." Then a dark shadow passed over her face. "Do you know how much he cared for you? Do you know how good about himself you made him feel? He felt _accepted _and _trusted _when he was traveling with you." She saw the effects of her speech written on Eragon's face. He was pale and shocked. "

We trusted each other; we _understood _each other. Instead of hating him for what _he was forced to do, _I sympathized for him. It hurts him _so, so _much to be doing this to you and you barely see any of it!"

She was crying now. Would Eragon ever get it? "But you can go on ignorantly hating him. I'll love him. He's more than you know. He even told me that Gallbatorix was attacking soon, but I guess you heard that, _eavesdropper. _Go prepare for it, but while you do, remember that it was Murtagh who saved us. But don't tell anyone; this _stays _between _you and me._" She turned to face the wall and silently sent Eragon away. He walked out like a zombie; totally dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do, what to say. But he knew he wouldn't tell anyone; Dreona might just kill him.

Dreona cried heavily after Eragon left. She just told some of Murtagh's secrets to Eragon. She told him how she got there, which is something Murtagh did not want.

_Murtagh… Please forgive me… _

--

_Eragon, what's troubling you?_ Saphira asked her troubled rider. Ever since he shuffled up to the dragon hold, he was quiet and concentrated on something. Saphira could feel his tension, his worry, and his confusion. She knew something was wrong. The question was if Eragon would tell her or not, though he most likely would. _What is on your mind?_

_Saphira…_Came the quiet whisper. Eragon's voice, even in his mind, was shaky. _I don't know what to think anymore…was it all a lie? Or have I been wrong this whole time? It's so confusing! _Saphira snorted.

_I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. _Yes, she could read Eragon's mind, but she liked to trust that Eragon would tell her anything.

_Saphira, I just saw Dreona…_Eragon wondered if it would be okay to tell Saphira what he had just heard. Yes, she was a part of him, but also another being. Dreona had said not to tell anyone…But Saphira wouldn't tell anyone if Eragon didn't say it was okay. Most people around here didn't have the ability to speak with their minds _anyways _so it might be okay…Eragon sighed and released the information he had just heard. When he finished, Saphira was quiet for a while. _Please say something, _Eragon pleaded.

_It sounds like something the old Murtagh would do…_Saphira replied. _And we can't be sure that all remnants of the old Murtagh have been destroyed. There may be good in him yet. _

Eragon knew she was right. Murtagh spared his life, even though he knew he would be hurt for it. What better reason did he need, besides the fact that Murtagh had sent Dreona to them? _I think you're right, but I still don't know what to think! I want to believe in him, but something is telling me that I shouldn't. It's just so…stressful. _Eragon plopped on the floor exhaustedly.

_He also told Dreona that Gallbatorix was planning to attack, _Saphira reminded Eragon. _Murtagh isn't totally evil; he wants to be on our side again, Eragon, but he can't do that. _

Suddenly very tired, Eragon realized how horribly wrong he'd been. _I've been so harsh on him…Maybe we should just…_But Eragon never finished his thought. Exhaustion crashed over him. He lied down on the floor and went to sleep.

_Only a fool would find a stone floor comfortable. _Saphira chortled.

--

**A/N: This one was kind of a filler, kind of not. But I am satisfied with it. I'll probably get another chapter up today, so hope you keep reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

Heartbreak chapter 11

Heartbreak chapter 11

**A/N: New Chapter! Woo-hoo! Let's get this thing started! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

Eragon _had _to tell someone. He had to tell someone soon. He didn't know how long he could keep it a secret. It was driving him crazy. All these things he knew…all bottled up inside. He felt like if he didn't tell someone soon, he would just explode. An invisible weight crushed his ribs and lungs. All the stress and pressure kept piling up until Eragon would finally break under its weight.

He knew one person he could trust, and one person Dreona would probably allow Eragon to tell. Even so, Dreona didn't _have _to know that Eragon told someone. It was just too much. He had half a mind to jump on Saphira, fly to Uru'Baen and end it all by killing Gallbatorix and asking Murtagh if any of it was true or not.

_Nasuada…she knows he's my brother and the red rider…I could tell her, right? _He thought as he jogged down the halls. His feet semi-consciously led the way to Nasuada's chambers. _There's no going back…once it all comes out it stays out. _He wrapped on the door three times and awaited the answer.

"Yes?" Came a voice from inside. Eragon breathed deeply. He was just about to tell his brother's secrets to the leader of the Varden. Would she respect the red rider or use it against him? What would she do with this knowledge? Eragon prayed to every god he knew and more that Nasuada made a wise decision. "Is anyone there?" The soft voice called again.

"Nasuada, it's Eragon." He replied, his voice shaky. He tried to calm his nerves, but proved unsuccessful. Nasuada would know something was up. She was keen on telling peoples' emotions. Eragon heard the lock of the door click and watched the wood slowly creak open.

"Eragon, what's wrong?" Nasuada asked. Eragon wasn't surprised that she knew something was amiss with her dragon-riding friend. He knew she would be able to tell. Nasuada was good for that. It was easy to tell her things because she could just feel the emotions hanging in the air and would try to understand them. When Eragon could go to no one else, Nasuada would always be the one he talked to.

Nasuada ushered Eragon inside. "Nasuada…" He said, trying to have a normal voice volume, but he shied away from the topic and therefore, his voice was quiet. Nasuada urged him on with the look in her eyes. "I got some information from Dreona…" She almost jumped at this, but remained calm. Over the next forty-five minutes, he told Nasuada what Dreona had told him. When he finished, he waited anxiously for a reply, not know what to expect.

She breathed deeply, opened her mouth, hesitated and then spoke. "I always knew that Gallbatorix would never have full control over him." Eragon breathed a sighed of relief. It turned out that Nasuada was the right person to tell. "We're fools, Eragon." She laughed sadly. Eragon nodded with a pathetic smile. They never really knew what was going on Uru'Baen. They tried not to give it much thought, though it haunted them. Now they finally knew. They realized the full extent of what things had plagued their old friend. "Eragon, we can't dwell on this for too long." Nasuada spoke after a while. Eragon looked up from his shaking hands. "We must plan for the battle that is soon to come."

Nasuada went off to alert her military men as Eragon went to rouse Dreona for intense training, even though he knew he was the last person Dreona wanted to see.

--

"Are you going to bring me your brother this time?" Gallbatorix sneered. Murtagh hated it when he pulled the 'your brother' line.

Murtagh did not reply.

"Will you bring me the girl?" Gallbatorix demanded. Murtagh clenched his jaw. He would never betray Dreona. He wished so badly to be left alone. When would Gallbatorix finally stop needing him? "Murtagh, will you obey me?"

Murtagh turned and headed for the door. "Don't walk away from me." Gallbatorix ground out. "You haven't answered my questions." But Murtagh kept walking. He wasn't afraid of Gallbatorix. He wasn't afraid of him one bit. What he was afraid was himself, what he had become and what damage he could cause if he used his power to it's fullest.

He jumped on Thorn and led hundreds of thousands on men to Surda. Terror ripped through the night. It was almost like evil itself was flying next to Murtagh. The beat of the men marching below him sounded like a salute to each person who would die in the coming battle.

Maybe he would be one of them.

--

"There are two places they can attack from." Began the head military advisor. "They can come from Petrovya or Cithri. My bet is they'll split up and attack from both ends." A murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd. "So, we will do the same." They spent the next few hours splitting the army into two. "Now, we'll be greatly outnumbered. But do not fear. Numbers _never _make the battle. It is the passion in the hearts of the fighters. Go forth and defend us with valiancy!" The men cheered as loud as they could, but deep in their souls they knew something horrible would ensue that night.

The armies went their ways, to the cities they would be defending. For the people going to Petrovya, it would take a day and the people going to Cithri would be there in two days' time.

Eragon, Saphira, Dreona and Nasuada marched with the others for Cithri as Arya and Roran went towards Petrovya.

What awaited them at the battlegrounds?

--

Two days had passed. The battle for Cithri began.

--

The men at Petrovya saw the huge black form marching towards them.

--

Eragon gulped. Nasuada tried to calm herself.

--

Roran prayed that he would see Katrina again. Arya unsheathed her weapons.

--

An uneasy pit formed in Dreona's stomach when she saw the blood red form in the sky fly closer to Cithri.

--

Murtagh and Thorn plunged forward, leading the men in their battle cry.

--

**A/N: Do you like the ending? Is it suspenseful? Sorry this chapter wasn't that long and it was kind of a filler but the next chapter should be good. **


	12. Chapter 12

Heartbreak chapter 12

Heartbreak chapter 12

**A/N: Update!! And so the battle begins….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.**

**--**

The blood red blur swooped down and seemed as if it would crash into all the men it flew above. The approaching army raced forward at the defenders of Cithri. Even now, Surda's army saw that they were greatly outnumbered. _"Now, we'll be greatly outnumbered. But do not fear. Numbers never make the battle. It is the passion in the hearts of the fighters. Go forth and defend us with valiancy!" _The commander's words rang clearly through out each soldier's head. They would do their best, even though they all feared for their lives.

The red blur seemed to disappear behind the dark clouds. Would it attack again? Dreona hoped not. She wanted Murtagh to stay away. If he didn't, she knew cruel fate would bring them together in a duel. She was brought out of her misery when an attacking soldier lunged at her. She snapped open her wings and jumped into the air. She unsheathed her sword and dived at the man, killing him swiftly. As much as she hated that man, she still felt pity. _I hope I ended your pain fast enough. _Dreona had never been one to be completely full of hate. She sympathized for everyone, despite his or her place in this world. Even though she didn't show it, she felt deeply sorry for Eragon. _He was ripped from everything at a young age..._she had thought when Murtagh told her of his brother. It was an automatic feeling, her understanding nature. That's how she was able to understand Murtagh.

She plunged into battling, apologizing for every kill she made. Dreona looked over and saw Eragon on Saphira's back flying gracefully over the battlefield. She saw Nasuada fighting with an elegant fierceness. The Varden had never seen a better leader. Dreona launched into the air to join Eragon and gasps rippled through both armies. A girl with wings was unheard of. She dodged all the arrows shot at her with graceful spins.

"Eragon!" She called. Eragon looked over to her, as Saphira kept spitting fire. "Murtagh is here!" She knew Eragon knew, but she had to say it to get herself to believe it. "What will you do?"

Eragon did not say anything a moment. "I will do what I must." The answer angered and saddened Dreona but she said nothing. "What will _you _do?" Eragon returned.

Dreona really did not know. She wanted to be with Murtagh, but he told her they should do whatever they can to protect Alagaesia. He told her that if she must, she had to kill him. _But I can't! _She called out in her mind. "I don't know." She replied. Eragon nodded and flew off into battle.

A smooth voice sang to Dreona:

_Little one, embrace your extraordinary gift. _

--

The battle had gone on well into the night with no sign of Murtagh or Thorn. Where did they go? Many men on both sides had died but the battlefield was still alive with action. Fire blazed on and on, ravaging the fields and ransacking the land of its resources.

Dreona began to feel drained and exhausted. The battle was sucking away her strength. Her wings ached and she could hardly lift her sword, but she pushed on. She looked over at Eragon, and wondered when Saphira would have to land and fight from the ground. She knew that soon she would have to land.

Suddenly, a sting erupted in her wing. She had been shot with an arrow. Flying unsteadily over to land behind a rock, she sheathed her sword. Once behind the rock, she slowly and carefully removed the arrow.

"Waise heil!" She commanded and the wound slowly healed, leaving her more tired than before. She didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to. Once back on the battlefield, she wished she hadn't left the safety of the giant boulder.

Murtagh had finally appeared.

--

"Shadeslayer!" He called. As Thorn plunged towards Eragon, Murtagh dramatically unsheathed his sword. Eragon turned around and saw his brother rushing forward. _Again he is stronger than I because he has not been fighting for hours. It is a smart idea. Maybe I should use it… _

"Red Rider." Eragon bluntly said when he was eye level with Murtagh. He could barely see his brother' face; his helm disguised his betrayal. He didn't want the people to know how he had failed.

Murtagh raised his sword. Lightning shot from it and Eragon ducked, the lightning just barely grazing his shoulder. Even so, he hissed in pain. "Fool." Murtagh stated.

Eragon and Murtagh began to battle with magic, lighting up the dark sky. Explosions lit up the battlefield, adding a somber beauty to the gruesome realities of war. When they had both tired, they landed a few yards from the battle and fought with their swords.

"Murtagh, I know." Eragon said suddenly. "She told me. I was being...ignorant and she told me." Eragon said, his voice pleading. Murtagh stopped for a moment, but did not let his guard down. He did not say anything. He did not do anything. Suddenly, he lunged at Eragon. "Please, Murtagh!" Eragon cried. "You don't have to do this!"

"I must." The short reply came.

The whole time, Dreona was watching the battle, not sure which side to cheer on. On the one hand, there was Eragon. He was her patient master who was fighting for the Varden. Then there was Murtagh, her lover.

A glint of recognition shone in Eragon's eyes and he stepped backward, beckoning Dreona to join the fight. Dreona shook her head, but her wings pushed her forward. She looked at Murtagh and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." Murtagh just nodded his head slightly. Eragon jumped onto Saphira and flew into battle.

Murtagh dashed over to Dreona and in a second his head was right by her ear. "I forgive you." He whispered. Dreona smiled slightly, glad that Murtagh was not mad. "Now, let's make this believable." Murtagh laughed. He jumped back a few feet and pointed his sword at her. "Know any magic?" He teased. He shot a red light at her, purposefully just missing her head.

"I prefer swords to petty tricks." She called back. She jumped at Murtagh and their swords clashed in the air, sparks flying. Clangs of metal rang throughout the valley. Each rider wielded his or her blade beautifully.

"Eragon has taught you well." Murtagh stated. "I am glad." Dreona laughed, swinging another fake blow at Murtagh. Deep in Murtagh's mind, he wondered when Dreona would stop playing and take his advice. The only way for this to end was for Dreona to end his life, as painful as it was.

Suddenly, a burning pain erupted in Murtagh's side. He looked to his right and saw that Eragon had cut a gash in his side. Dreona covered her mouth to keep from crying out.

"Murtagh." Eragon cried. "I am truly sorry." Eragon paused. Murtagh did not seem mad; he must understand Eragon. "I didn't want to hurt you…I don't have the slightest idea what you've gone through…but I know you and I both want this suffering to end…I didn't know how else to do it…I'm sorry." Eragon stepped back and let Dreona rush over to Murtagh's side. She ripped off his helm.  
"No." He told her, but she did not want to put the helm back on. "Don't do this right here." Murtagh's voice was faint but strong. "Don't do this to yourself." He tried to make her leave him, but she would not. She gently pressed her lips to Murtagh's and he could not help but kiss her back. What if this was the last time he saw her? Thorn roared in pain. Seeing her lover die in her arms infuriated Dreona and a strange transformation occurred; the same one that happened when Eragon talked to her in the desert.

Her wings grew in length. Her fingernails and teeth sharpened to a point. Her eyes turned a deep empty purple. She jumped into the air and flames exploded out of her, creating a force field around her. Fire flew in all directions, destroying everything. She roared in anger and dived down into the midst of battle, killing everything in her path. This terror went on for about ten minutes and then, suddenly exhausted, Dreona flew unstably back to Murtagh. She wrapped him in her arms. "Why?" She cried softly. "Eragon...why?"

Nasuada abruptly appeared by Eragon's side. "We might be able to use him yet." Nasuada instructed Eragon to put Murtagh on Saphira and fly back to the palace with Dreona following on Thorn. She told them she would return with the army when thet finished killing off or chasing out the remaining enemies. She told them to not stop by Petrovya to see how the men were fairing. Straight to Surda, she said, and make sure that Murtagh lives.

"No." Murtagh told her. "You can't get any information from me. The oaths…" But Nasuada silenced him.

"You must live." Her gaze flickered over to Dreona and back. Feeling that she got her point across, she headed back into battle.

--

**A/N: So, he will live (I will NEVER kill Murtagh, or at least I doubt I will ) What is going to happen next? **


	13. Chapter 13

Heartbreak chapter 13

Heartbreak chapter 13

**A/N: The second time I have not updated in a day (three days, to be exact)! I have been having serious writer's block and I can't really think of anything to happen next so this might be a filler and it might be all over the place but whatever. Maybe this will help me think of something important to write. Plus, I've been really busy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon (Christopher Paolini does.) **

**--**

Dreona sat in her room. No one was allowed to see their newest prisoner except one healer who had to do the bare minimum to keep the traitor alive. Had Eragon really changed his mind? Or did he enjoy watching Murtagh just hardly scrape by? Did he like seeing his brother in pain? She wasn't sure anymore-she wasn't sure to begin with but she had felt a little like Eragon would change after she told him about Murtagh's situation. Not anymore.

Dreona and Eragon were to wait in their rooms until Nasuada returned from battle. If Nasuada happened to die during the battle, Eragon, Arya and Dreona were to proceed with Nasuada's plans. Nasuada had only told Eragon, so Dreona had no idea what was in store for her love.

Dreona's thoughts floated down to the prisoner in the dungeons below. He was trapped in those dark, unsanitary rat holes and what was worse was that he had a side wound that Eragon refused to have completely healed. Dreona's mind always came back to that topic. It puzzled and angered her. Why wouldn't Eragon let the healers completely heal Murtagh? Did he think the already beaten man deserved it? Did Eragon not hear her when she said Gallbatorix readily dealt out unethical punishment? What was wrong with him? If he was just going to let Murtagh sit in those dank cells without a conscience, he was almost as bad as Gallbatorix.

Dreona wished so badly to be with Murtagh. Why wouldn't Eragon let her see him? He knew how much she loved him. Couldn't he feel a little empathy? Dreona doubted that he could.

Since seeing Murtagh was not an option, Dreona wondered what happened to Amethyst. She so wished to hear the dragon's song-like, soothing voice and hear her wise words of compassion. She just needed someone to talk to and her choices were slim.

_Why are you so quick to doubt Eragon? _Amethyst's voice inquired.

_Amethyst! _Cheered Dreona. Finally, her dragon spoke.

_I ask again, why are you so quick to belittle Eragon? _Dreona was surprised by Amethyst's question. Wasn't the dragon supposed to be sympathetic?

_Because he's letting Murtagh sit in a vile chamber with a fatal wound! _Dreona scowled. _Doesn't he feel bad about this whole thing? _

Dreona thought she heard Amethyst sigh. _Little one, maybe he does feel bad. Maybe he feels horrible, but he just can't do anything to help it. Maybe he was ordered to leave Murtagh down there or maybe something is telling him that this is the right way to go about it. Don't be so quick to judge without knowing everything-you wanted Eragon to do that for Murtagh. Why not you do that for Eragon? _

Dreona realized she was right. When was Amethyst ever wrong? Cracking a sarcastic joke, she replied, _Dead people are smarter than living people, that's for sure. _Amethyst snorted and her voice was playful when she answered.

_I've had a long time to think about this; even dead people get bored sometimes! _Dreona was glad she had Amethyst to talk to. Amethyst was there to say what Dreona knew but refused to believe, right her wrongs and just make her feel better.

_You're right Amethyst; I'd so be easier on Eragon. _Dreona said, breathing deeply. _I have no idea how hard this is for him. _She clenched her fists, grasping the sheets on her bed. _I wish I knew what was going on in his head! I want to know his reasoning and understand his logic. _

_At least you are willing to understand people and recognize your faults. Most people are too proud to admit they're wrong. _Amethyst complimented Dreona. After a few moments of silence, Dreona suddenly grew very anxious.

_When will Nasuada return? _She demanded, impatiently.

_Whenever fate allows. _ Amethyst replied.

--

Murtagh sat on the stone slab he was intended to sleep on. Even prisoners did not deserve such a treatment; sleeping on this thing was impossible. Mercy was not common in the Varden. Murtagh laughed pathetically at his joke. He would have to remember that one.

Murtagh's side did not throb as painfully as it did an hour or so ago. Now he could barely feel that side. He knew the healer didn't give him any pain relievers-why would they allow him such a luxury? No, he was sure it was just nerve damage or loss of blood. Even though he had to be kept alive-for reasons he did not know-they barely made the effort. The healer just came in and haphazardly sealed the wound. Then she wrapped his side in case the careless healing job failed and his wound opened again. He was sure it had opened a little while ago but he couldn't tell. He couldn't feel his side. He tried calling for the healer but no one except a sleeping guard was down in these horrid prison cells.

His eyelids were so heavy and he was so tired, but the uncomfortable bed kept him awake. He could always feel the bed, as unfeeling as his side was. The stone slab was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever laid on. It was like a giant thorn driven through his back. Why the hell was this thing so uncomfortable?

They didn't give him new clothes; apparently his shredded shirt and other bloody garments were adequate for survival. He didn't get any food since had arrived and the major blood loss left him lightheaded and starving. What the hell was wrong with these people? They were supposed to be the Varden, not Gallbatorix. He bet anything they were really going to let him die down there and the "keep him alive" plan was just a façade.

But he didn't really think much about how he felt at the moment. He had a lot of time on his hands and that gave him the big chance to reflect. He thought about all the things he had done since he arrived in Uru'Baen. He knew they were atrocious, but down in that tiny chamber, he realized the raw evil in his actions.

And suddenly a new wave of despair crashed upon him like a Tsunami. He remembered the time he invaded a town and killed helpless children. He remembered the oaths he was forced to make. He remembered the things he told Eragon on the Burning Plains. He remembered the countless lives he had taken. He remembered the things he thought since he arrived in Uru'Baen. He remembered the man he served, unwillingly or not. He remembered the Dragon he rode. He remembered the thrill and disappoint when Thorn hatched for him. He remembered his father. He remembered his mother. He remembered Tornac. He remembered the moment he met Eragon. He remembered all their journeys together. He remembered meeting Nasuada. He remembered Ajihad and the windowless room. He remembered Saphira and Eragon. He remembered the twins and Orik. He remembered Arya. He remembered Dreona and her beautiful purple wings. He remembered their first kiss. He remembered the torture he received in Uru'Baen. He remembered his haunting nightmares. He remembered the horrible things he had witnessed in the day.

But the thing he remembered the clearest was the pain he caused everyone.

How could he be so heartless? How could he do that to everyone? _How could I just turn against them…? Why did I do that? I betrayed them…! _Realization bombarded him. _I am the worst man in the world! I am worse than my father or Gallbatorix! I am worse then worms and dirt. I am the lowest being in this world. Why don't they kill this pathetic existence? I'm so horrid that there aren't words to describe it. I hate everything I have become and everything I fight for, but I cannot be free of it! I try and try but I know inside I intend to fail. Who am I fooling? I am the most disgusting, most hated creature in the world. _

It felt as if the weight of the world, the weight of his treachery and betrayal, was weighing down on his chest. He felt as if his ribs would crack under the pressure. His breathing become shallow and soon he felt as if he was going to die. He began to hyperventilate. His side suddenly burned with pain as his mind was racked with the mental torture he was imposing on himself. He began to shake violently. He secretly hoped that this was the end to himself and all the pain he had caused. He just wanted it all to stop. He wanted everyone-everyone but himself-to be happy. He wanted them be free. He wanted to reverse all the evil things that happened.

He just wanted to go to sleep.

--

Eragon wrapped three times on Dreona's door. "Yes?" She called, trying not to sound upset. Actually, her heart soared into her throat when the sound reached her eyes and she jumped out of bed.

"Nasuada is here." Eragon answered. Dreona almost jumped with delight. She could go see Murtagh. Hopefully he was doing all right down there. Maybe he would even smile. Maybe she would have some alone time with him and just be held by him. She brushed her hand through her hair and then opened the door swiftly. Nasuada stood next to Eragon. She looked ragged and tired. Suddenly Dreona felt a little guilty. Nasuada needed rest.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep first…?" Dreona asked Nasuada, worry dripping from her voice.

"I would prefer to do this now." Nasuada replied. _What a dedicated woman, _Dreona thought. Nasuada really did want to see the end of this bloody war, no matter what the cost. She would die for freedom.

They all walked silently down to Murtagh's room, and Dreona wondered how they did not hear here heart beating. It roared in her ears and banged against the walls of her chest. She was _so close _to Murtagh. She could almost hear him; she could almost see him now, sitting on his bed nonchalantly waiting for them to come into his room. She imagined that calm, lopsided grin on his face.

"Dreona?" Eragon asked. "Are you okay?'

"Huh?" Dreona snapped back into reality. They were a few feet from Murtagh's cell and Nasuada and Eragon looked at her with quizzical expression.

"You had the silliest look on your face." Nasuada giggled. That was the first time she had laughed in ages. It felt good to relieve some stress. She needed that little laugh.

"Ah, sorry." Dreona mumbled. "Well, let's go. I'm sure Murtagh is anxious to get this over with." She pushed past Nasuada and Eragon and turned to look in Murtagh's cell. She had to stifle a small cry when she looked in. Just how were they treating him down here?

Eragon and Nasuada went to stand beside her and were too shocked to look away from the sight waiting inside the metal bars.

--

Murtagh could feel it snaking it's way across his body, up his legs, over his shoulders and around his arms. It tightened around his torso and he could barely breath. Was this how he would die? Would he let it take him?

The Evil that slithered around him looked like a black snake formed by wispy smoke. He could feel Evil covering his body. He didn't want to consumed by Evil. He wanted to be good. If Evil was going to kill him, could Evil at least do it quickly? The utter torture was the worst thing he ever experienced. As Evil covered his body, it evoked memories he did not want to remember.

_Morzan took the sword…Murtagh ran by…the glass shattered because of the high-pitched scream…the small body made a sickening _thump _on the floor…darkness…_

_Gallbatorix smashed him to the floor with magic. He tortured him for what seemed like an eternity. When he was too weak to defend his mind, Gallbatorix invaded. He took the memories, the secrets…"No…" Murtagh whispered, but he felt more magic push him down and he heard the oaths slipping out of his mouth, but he couldn't believe they were his words. _

_Horror and pleasure struck Murtagh. The red egg hatched. An adorable ruby red dragon popped out. He squeaked as Murtagh picked him up. Murtagh barely noticed the burning in his hand; he was transfixed with the hatchling. It was like his dragon entranced him…_his _dragon…_

_"Thorn…" Murtagh whispered. "I'm sorry." Thorn did not reply. He was too tired to think. He as too hurt. Gallbatorix made them swear those bloody oaths again…he felt so bound to that man…he had too many ties…would they all be cut loose? _

In a desperate attempt to get rid of the memories and Evil, Murtagh began clawing at the smoke snake slowly inching closer to his head. He tore at the snake, but the smoke just dissolved into air as a new patch replaced it. The Evil would never go away. Murtagh was trapped, forever a slave to Evil. He kept ripping at the snake, but that only caused him more pain. Giving up, Murtagh plopped is head on the stone bed. He let Evil swallow him up.

But the Evil was not really there. It was a hallucination and Murtagh was really tearing away at his own skin.

--

"How did this happen?" Nasuada demanded. She didn't sound sad; she sounded angrier than she ever had. "I told you to take care of him!" She hissed at Eragon.

"I d-don't know what's going on!" Eragon stammered as he looked at the bloody form of his brother. How did he get all those deep scratches on him? It looked as if Murtagh was ripping away his skin.

Dreona didn't say anything. She was too fixated on the limp figure in front of her. You could barely see the faint rise and fall of his chest. "Can we go in?" Dreona asked. Nasuada nodded as she sent Eragon to get the healer. Dreona rushed up to Murtagh, forgetting Nasuada was there. She didn't care anymore; let Nasuada see. What difference did it make? "Murtagh." She whispered. "Murtagh, place wake up."

As if he obeyed her every command, he slowly opened his eyes. He expected to see the snake about to bite down on his heart and never let go, but the snake was gone. All he saw was how bloody he was. He remembered clawing at himself to make Evil go away. Evil was never really there.

Then he looked to his left and saw Dreona. "Oh, Dreona." He sighed. "Dreona." She grasped his hand, the one thing that didn't have blood on them.

"Murtagh." She said, biting back tears. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Murtagh breathed. What_ had _happened? Then he remembered: he was thinking about all the bad things he had done and what a horrible person he was. Then, Evil began to attack. He clawed at the snake, but his hands went right through the snake and he broke his own skin. "Evil…I had to make it go away…" He mumbled, his breathing labored. Dreona shot a worried and scared look at Nasuada.

"Hello, Murtagh." Nasuada greeted the exhausted man.

"…Hello." Murtagh didn't look at her. He knew she would leave him there to die. They all wanted him dead. They'd all be better off without him anyways. He knew what Nasuada would do. He bet she wouldn't even tell him; she'd just have someone kill him off in the night.

"You're going to live?" Nasuada asked. She wanted him to live. She had an idea that would get them close enough to Gallbatorix. They just needed him, and it would be hard. In his eyes, Nasuada could see what he was thinking. She could see that he thought they were going to kill him. She wished he knew that she wanted him alive.

"Sure, sure." He said with a defiant air. "I don't want to die." He replied, his tone calm. Dreona kissed his hand and massaged it. That was the only thing that felt good right now; everything, including his mind, was screaming in pain. Even his side began to hurt again. "But you really must hire some new healers." Murtagh laughed. Nasuada raised an eyebrow. "They're horrible. The barely fixed my side; it's as if you _want _me to die." Hearing this, Dreona turned to look at Nasuada with an angry look. She wanted him to live, didn't she?

Nasuada also looked angry. "I told them to heal you." She said. Just then, Eragon returned with the healer. "Eragon!" Nasuada snapped. "I need to talk with you. And you," Nasuada said to the healer, "Heal him _fully. _I want him completely healed when I come back." The healer shrugged and set to work as Nasuada questioned Eragon.

"Murtagh said the healer hardly did her job." Nasuada told him. Eragon knew she was accusing him of telling the healer to do that. He heard it in her voice.

"I swear, I told her to completely fix his side." He spoke the truth, sounding desperate. "I don't know why he's so scarred. I really don't." Nasuada breathed relief.

"I knew I could trust you." Nasuada laughed. But then, she turned on the healer. "You!" Nasuada's voice was intimidating. No one had heard Nasuada speak like that before. "You were instructed to heal this man completely, no?" Nasuada demanded.

The healer nodded.

"Did you?"

The healer shook his head. Apparently, she had no problem being honest.

"Why?"

"Because he would die if I didn't." The healers voice was cold and full of hate.

"But we want him to live."

I can't see why. He's a terrible person."

Almost all three friends jumped at the healer. How could she say that? She barely knew Murtagh! How could she judge him? His actions may have been bad but it's not like he made them willingly! Is this how everyone thought of him?

"But he can help us kill Gallbatorix."

The healer snorted in an unladylike fashion. "I doubt it."

"You can leave, then." Nasuada dismissed the healer. She shook her head and sighed. "Tsk." She breathed. People were so stupid. She looked at Murtagh and she cold see that his side was indeed still bleeding. Ignorant people. Why were people so ignorant?

Nasuada turned to Eragon. "Are you tired to heal him?" Eragon walked over to his brother, who had heard everything that was said, and began to heal his brother. He started with Murtagh's arms and then moved to his torso. Murtagh did a number on himself; his shirt was completely shredded. Eragon whistled in surprise and the atmosphere in the room lightened a bit. "How did this happen?" Eragon asked the older man. Murtagh didn't reply. He felt so much better. Everything felt good again. He was relaxed and he couldn't feel the burning in his newly healed side or the stinging from his cuts. He just closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Murtagh?" Called a voice that woke him from his haven. "Murtagh, how did this happen?" For a minute, Murtagh forgot how he became so torn and bloody. But Evil would not stay out of his mind forever. He soon recalled the encounter with the grey smoke snake.

He didn't want to tell them. They would think he was crazy. He didn't want that. He wasn't crazy. _I'm not crazy… _He thought. And then he thought a little more. _Maybe I am crazy. _He took a deep breath and heaved a sigh. He still didn't want to tell them. What would they do, even if they did know? They couldn't help him; the battle with Evil was inner turmoil, only something he could fix.

After a long debate with himself, he decided he would tell them. _Who cares if they think I'm crazy? Besides, what else can I say? "You have a mosquito infestation down here." Oh yeah _that _would work. _"Don't think I'm crazy…" He began. Nasuada arched an eyebrow. He thought the best way to go about it was to be blunt and just get it out there. He rehashed the situation with Evil. They listened to his every word, entranced by his words. The story was hard to believe, but his pale, unique blue eyes showed them that Murtagh was not lying.

After he finished, he looked at his shaking hands. Everyone was quiet. Well, what could they say? "Oh, that makes sense." What a perfect response. They all looked at the ground. They didn't want to look at Murtagh; they'd probably make him uncomfortable.

Dreona was the first one to speak. "Evil hasn't claimed you," She began. "And it can't, for you are a strong fighter. There's always good, deep down, in a person. No matter how small it is, it will always overcome the Evil that tries to enslave all the races of people." No one responded. Murtagh just wrapped his arms around his Torso and buried his head in her shoulder. She held him. He didn't say anything. He didn't make any noises. He just held her. Nasuada and Eragon tried not to ruin the moment, so they looked elsewhere.

"What she says is true." Nasuada finally spoke after a while. "We cannot aid you in your personal battle against Evil. You must fight it yourself, Rider. But I feel that you will win. Not many come face to face with Evil, as you have, and prevailed against it." There was a pause. Murtagh did not respond. "But the war is not won; you have a long way to go." Murtagh held Dreona tighter.

"We believe in you." Eragon said. Well, he had to say _something. _"I've known you for awhile, and I have always known you as a fighter. You always surprise me." Eragon paused and then added something he felt was needed. He felt that it would prove to Murtagh that he would persevere. It would make Murtagh feel accepted. "Brother."

After a longer silence, Murtagh's muffled voice came. "I know I'll win." Nasuada and Eragon nodded their respect and left Dreona and Murtagh.

As soon as they were gone, Murtagh and Dreona relaxed a bit. "Oh, Murtagh." Dreona breathed. Murtagh looked into her beautiful face. He could never get enough of her. He needed her desperately. Unfortunately, to say the least, he was forced to give her up for the war effort. At all costs, Gallbatorix must be destroyed. But how would Murtagh pull through without Dreona?

"You're so beautiful." Murtagh told Dreona. She blushed and giggled a "thank you". Murtagh fingered a lock of Dreona's soft brown hair. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and in return, she kissed him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss. "You're breathtaking." Dreona kissed him again. They pulled away, but their faces were still about an inch apart. Dreona could feel Murtagh's hot breath on her face.

Murtagh swayed unsteadily, but regained his balance. "Are you tired?" Dreona asked, concerned. She wanted to keep talking to Murtagh, but she knew he needed his sleep. He nodded groggily but when she tried to get him up onto his bed, he shook his head.

"The floor is more comfortable than that stone thing." Murtagh told her. Dreona looked warily at him, but took his word for it. He lied down on the floor.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked. Murtagh nodded, and Dreona was suddenly exhausted as well. She lied down next to Murtagh and they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Nasuada and Eragon peered around the corner of the wall and in through the bars. Eragon felt happy for the two as Nasuada silently cooed at the sight.

--

**A/N: That was really good. And really long! I'm just glad I finally updated! It was forever since I have! I hope you liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! **


	14. Chapter 14

Heartbreak chapter 14

Heartbreak chapter 14

**A/N: Man my days seem to be getting busier and busier. It's taking longer to update! But it's also because I have t think up stuff for it and stuff… writing is very demanding. **

**Well here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon.**

**--**

Murtagh paced anxiously in his cell. It had been a few hours since Nasuada and Eragon took Dreona so they could discuss Nasuada's plan. What _was _her plan? Murtagh hoped it would be something smart, something Gallbatorix would not expect. And knowing Gallbatorix, that was not a lot.

_You are restless. _Thorn's echoing voice broke Murtagh's train of thought. _Why? _

Murtagh was relieved that he had someone to talk to. He needed to voice his worries. _Thorn, what if they think up a plan that won't work? I want to know what they're planning! _

Thorn knew they would send the two back to Uru'Baen, but for what or why he wasn't sure yet. _I'm nervous, too. I haven't been able to talk to Saphira because Eragon has been consulting with her. And it's been going on for a long while now. _

Murtagh sat on his hard bed. _I know. I can't sit still! _Murtagh put his head in his hands as he restlessly moved his feet. Thorn did not reply for a few minutes.

_Saphira just talked to me. _Thorn reported. _They're finished. _

--

Dreona was not sure if the plan would work. On what she had heard of Gallbatorix, she thought he would be ready for this sort of thing. But she wanted to believe it would work. She _had _to believe. And her fears would most likely go away if Murtagh confirmed the plot. But the question was, would he?

--

"Murtagh." Nasuada spoke. Murtagh looked up from the floor. Nasuada, Eragon and Dreona stood before his cell. Were they going to come in or what? "We've decided."

"Well, apparently." Murtagh joked, trying to lighten the mood. They stepped inside his cage and Dreona made a beeline to the spot next to him. Nasuada and Eragon just looked at them, and Murtagh thought that they both looked a little pleased. "Well, go ahead."

Nasuada nodded and proceeded. "You're going to turn Eragon, Dreona and I into Gallbatorix."

--

Murtagh looked at Nasuada with an awe-stricken expression. "What?" He hissed. "Are you crazy? What good will that do? None!" He huffed. Had they all gone crazy? Did they think Gallbatorix would make a negotiation? Did they think Gallbatorix just wanted to have a little tea party? What in the gods' name could they be thinking?

"You didn't let me finish explaining," Nasuada said coolly. Murtagh would agree once he heard the rest of the idea. At least, that's what they all hoped. "You're going to turn us into Gallbatorix." Nasuada paused as Murtagh snorted. "Hopefully, he will try to breach my mind, Eragon's mind or Dreona's mind." Murtagh's eyes almost popped out of his head. "We have prepared a…mental attack, if you will, for Gallbatorix. As soon as he invades, we will send out lots of offensive magic." Murtagh still looked shocked. "Now, hopefully he breaches Eragon or Dreona's mind because they are stronger. I would not do so well, but they have prepared me in case Gallbatorix chooses me first." Nasuada concluded and waited for Murtagh reply. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

Murtagh did not respond for some time. Then, he began, "You underestimate his mental power. His mind… is a strong force to reckon with. He will not be destroyed that way." Nasuada, Eragon and Dreona were surprised. They thought he would agree.

"Well, in different circumstances, I would use your experience with Gallbatorix to formulate a plan," Nasuada countered, "but there are two flaws. One, I believe firmly in this plan. I believe it will work in our favor. Two," Nasuada faltered for a second, then went on, "I am not sure if your bonds would prevent you from telling us Gallbatorix's weaknesses or not." Murtagh nodded. His bonds would restrain him from telling the, that information; he knew it would. And since he realized it was futile to try and change their minds he sighed and gave up.

"There is no changing you minds." He breathed. "I just hope you have at least an inkling of an idea of what you're getting yourself into." Dreona hugged him around the shoulders and he grasped her arms, hugging them gently. "Be careful." He whispered. He didn't want to lose Dreona, he couldn't. He didn't want to lose any of them, but Dreona would be his biggest loss.

"We've carefully planned this, Red Rider." Eragon told his brother. "I promise we will not fail." Murtagh nodded and Nasuada and Eragon left, leaving Murtagh and Dreona to each other.

--

_Thorn, their plan can't work! _Murtagh shouted. _It won't! Gallbatorix is too strong! _Saphira had told Thorn what they were planning and Thorn was not sure of it, either.

_I don't know if it will work either, but it's all we have. _Thorn reasoned. _We have to believe in it. _

_It's a hard thing to believe in. _Murtagh replied. His eyelids sagged groggily. _I'm too tired for this. Good night, Thorn. _

_Good night, Rider. _

--

_Odd. Murtagh was back in Gallbatorix's throne room, but he did not remember leaving Surda. Very odd, indeed. _

_Then he saw it. Or, he saw them. They were standing courageously in front of Gallbatorix. They had gone ahead with the plan and now they were finally here. What would they do? Murtagh looked around Nasuada, Eragon and Dreona but did not see himself. I wonder where I am…_

_Then it happened. Gallbatorix jumped into Dreona's mind. She tried to remember what to do, but it was too painful and it all had happened to fast. She fell to her knees, at Gallbatorix's knees. He laughed sadistically as Nasuada and Eragon just watched in horror. Their plan was unraveling with a rapid, disconcerting speed. _

_"HAHA!" Gallbatorix laughed maniacally. "You love him? He's weak! How could love such a disgusting creature?" Gallbatorix shrieked, and Murtagh knew Gallbatorix was referring to him. A scowl automatically crossed his face. _

_Murtagh tried to jump forward and kill Gallbatorix, but he couldn't move. He could only watch Gallbatorix destroy his every reason for living. Then, Dreona slumped to the floor, limp._

_And Murtagh's heart snapped painfully in two. _

_His heartbreak finally broke his heart to the point of no repair. _

--

**A/N: Yeah He was dreaming in that last part, just so you know…**

**In Chorus class, we're going to start watching "West Side Story" and so we were singing songs from it and two songs from it reminded me of Dreona and Murtagh. They were "Tonight" and "Somewhere". So I bought them on itunes… Heehee. But really they do remind me of them. And "Falcon in the Dive" from the Scarlet Pimpernel reminds me of Murtagh (So does "Follow You Home" by Nickelback)**

**And then the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena (That movie is so sad! And yes, Selena was an actual star and singer, just in case you've never heard of her. They made a movie about her and J-Lo played Selena.) reminds me of Murtagh and Dreona. It's a really good (and sad) song. **

**Sorry I was kind of rambling. But I hope you liked the chapter! Hope you like the next one (Whenever I put it up, I have to write it first). **


	15. Chapter 15

Heartbreak Chapter 15

Heartbreak Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I keep taking breaks between updates now, but I'm having serious writer's block.**

**I saw Prince Caspian! I wanna see it again! It was so good!**

**So anyways, here's the next installment of Heartbreak! **

**--**

Murtagh shot up off the stone slab, looking frantically around the room. His breathing was fast and hard. Sweat beaded his brow. When he was sure he was still in Surda and it was just a nightmare, he calmed down.

Was his dream a vision? What would happen when they confronted Gallbatorix? His opposition to the plan was even greater now that he dreamt that terrible nightmare. He wanted Dreona to stay behind. He needed her to stay behind, but he knew she wouldn't. Dreona was stubborn and he knew that she wouldn't stay behind unless something happened to him and she needed to stay with him.

Murtagh sighed and looked out the small hole that was meant to be a window. Dawn was breaking over the trees. _Are we leaving today? _He wondered. He really didn't want to leave today. He wanted to delay their plan as long as possible.

Murtagh suddenly wished someone would come see him. He hadn't seen Thorn for almost twenty-four hours, and that's the longest he's ever been away from the ruby red dragon. He had just woken up from a nightmare and wanted someone to talk to. He also wanted a bow of water so he could wash up and he recognized the clawing in his stomach that was hunger.

As if his brother could read his thoughts, Eragon appeared on the other side of the metal bars. Murtagh felt a pang of sadness when he looked at Eragon through those wrought iron rods. He felt a bit…hurt that they would have to put him behind those things. He didn't like being caged. He shook his head and forgot thinking about the bars. He thought it was just over dramatic.

"Eragon." Murtagh breathed. "Finally. Is anyone else with you?" Murtagh asked. He half-hoped that Dreona would be there, but he also wanted to sit down and talk with Eragon alone.

"No." Eragon replied. "Nasuada, Arya and Dreona are helping Katrina with wedding stuff." Eragon informed his brother. He unlocked the door and it creaked open. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Murtagh. Suddenly, he sighed and hugged his brother tightly.

_What is wrong with him? _Murtagh thought to himself. _What is going on? _

"Murtagh." Eragon breathed. Murtagh lightly hugged his brother back, but was very uncomfortable. He wanted Eragon to let ago. "I'm sorry." Murtagh looked at the blonde boy quizzically.

"For what?"

"Everything." Murtagh stepped back from Eragon and looked him in the face.

"But you haven't done anything.'

"You have no idea what I've done." Eragon sniffled.

"You didn't join Gallbatorix, did you?" Murtagh asked. A pit formed in his stomach and he was suddenly afraid of what his brother could have done.

"No. I fear it's eve worse than joining Gallbatorix." Eragon said, his voice shaking.

"Nothing can be much worse than that." Murtagh said. "Eragon, what's wrong?"

"I almost killed you." Eragon whispered and Murtagh chuckled.

"Don't mind, little bro-," Murtagh began, but Eragon cut him off sharply.

"No!" Eragon snapped. "That's not the worst of it. Do you know how many nights I've…I've wished you dead? Do you know how much I've hated you? How I've judged you without knowing the real situation? I saw you with Dreona that night in the Hadarac, and all I could do was shoot you down! Murtagh, I think I _wanted _to hate you. I don't know, but I've been horrible. Murtagh, you… you've been through hell, and I only wished that you would never get out of it." Eragon talked loud and fast. When he stopped, he looked at Murtagh with a pleading look.

Murtagh didn't say anything for a while, and Eragon wondered what Murtagh would do. Would he lash out? Would he forgive Eragon? Would he be upset? Eragon waited in the tense atmosphere, hoping that the torture ended soon. Finally, his brother spoke. "Do you think it was unjustified, though?" His voice was deep and rumbling. He spoke quietly, but it felt strong. "Do you think I haven't done things to make you hate me? Do you think your hate is just blind fury?" Eragon looked at his brother with confusion. "Eragon, I'm working for your enemy. It's okay to hate me. If I were you, I would hate me." He paused, and took a deep breath. "Even I hate myself sometimes."

"Murtagh, why?" Eragon questioned.

"Ha!" Murtagh laughed. "Would you not hate yourself after you do the things I've done?" Eragon looked down; he knew Murtagh was right. "Eragon, if anything, I should be apologizing to you. You were just doing the human thing. But I-," A shadow crossed over Murtagh's face. "I've been a monster."

"Murtagh, no." Eragon almost cried. "Gallbatorix is the monster. He manipulated you. He invaded your mind. He's using you. It's not your fault he chose you." Murtagh couldn't tell if Eragon was referring to Gallbatorix or Thorn with the last sentence, but he decided to stick to Gallbatorix.

"I wasn't strong enough." Murtagh told his brother. "It was so painful, that the words came out and I betrayed you, just so the pain would stop." Murtagh thought his brother would get mad at him; his brother should get mad at him.

"Murtagh!" Eragon cried. "I didn't know! I didn't know he hurt you so much!" Murtagh looked at his brother with a weird expression.

"Eragon, you're beginning to scare me." Murtagh warned his brother. Eragon and Murtagh laughed.

"Sorry." Eragon laughed again. "I guess we're not getting anywhere with this." Murtagh nodded. "So, we're both sorry, then." Murtagh nodded again.

"But it's not over yet." Eragon looked at his brother with a mix of concern and understanding.

**A/N: That was a filler. It kind of really sucked but I can't think of anything so I guess it had to be a filler. Oh, well. Eragon and Murtagh are friends again! **


	16. Chapter 16

Heartbreak chapter 16

Heartbreak chapter 16

**A/N: It's taken me forever to get this chapter done but I am having a lot of trouble coming up with this part. I'm having serious writer's block issues. It's getting on my nerves. Oh, well. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon**

**--**

Today. They were leaving Surda. Today. Anxiousness and nervousness clawed at everyone. Hopefully everything would go according to plan.

Murtagh knew that it would not be so. Something would go wrong. But what it was, he dare not fathom.

--

Murtagh and Thorn flew ahead of everyone else. They flew about twenty miles ahead and Saphira used her vision to follow them. They did not want the people to think they were in league together.

Nasuada was with Eragon and Saphira and Dreona flew next to them. Nasuada and Eragon were still amazed by Dreona's wings even though they had seen them more than three times.

It would take at least two days by flight to reach Uru'Baen. They had time to prepare and revise their plan but it was hard to settle down at night. Their fate was approaching with terrifying speed.

--

Murtagh had them secured in shackles and chains. "Make this believable." He whispered as he led them to Gallbatorix. He stopped in front of the giant metal doors and took a breath as his three friends gaped at the monstrosity. "He's behind these doors. The source of all this pain is behind these doors." HE pushed them open and dragged his "captives" in.

"Murtagh!" The king boomed. He looked at his right-hand man's quarry and a sinister, twisted grin crept across his face. "You've finally done it. And I thought that when you returned I would have tot each you another _lesson_." Murtagh tensed, and it did not escape the searching eyes of his three friends. "Come in, come in." Murtagh walked automatically forward. He lined the three prisoners up and then went to stand by his master. "Very good job." The snake like voice slithered into his ear. Fear struck Murtagh, but he did not show it. He had brought his friends to their inevitable doom.

Stepping down from his throne, Gallbatorix began to speak. "Your brother, your idol and your lover." Gallbatorix laughed. "Which one shall I start with?" Gallbatorix peered at the three with beady eyes. "How strong is the person you look up to, Murtagh?" Gallbatorix asked. Murtagh said nothing and his face was emotionless.

Gallbatorix went to stand in front of Nasuada. The leader of the Varden was a foot away from the ruler of the empire. Suddenly, pain racked her mind. She tried to remember whet she was supposed to do, but all she could think about was the never-ending pain. She grabbed her head and slumped to the floor. She cried out in pain, and then was silent. "Not as strong as you thought, eh, Murtagh?" Gallbatorix laughed. "Now let us see if strength runs in your family." Gallbatorix stood in front of an angry Eragon. He was preparing for the attack and wanted to se Gallbatorix's face twisted in sheer agony. For a few minutes, Eragon was able to keep Gallbatorix out. Then, his mind was breached. The pain began and Eragon tried to force his way into Gallbatorix's mind, but the king was strong, stronger than he had anticipated. Murtagh watched without flinching or showing emotion. That would be the downfall of them all.

Finally, after trying his hardest, Eragon fell to the floor gasping. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Laughing, Gallbatorix sauntered over to Dreona. "Hello, love." He whispered. Turning to Murtagh, he shouted. "You have seen the defeat of your idol and your brother. Watch your love join them." He turned to Dreona and began his attack. At first he was winning, but then a loud dragon roar erupted in his mind. It felt as if something bit down on his mind and would not let go. Raw pain racked his body and he screamed. Then, another force joined the strong will power of Dreona and her dragon. _It's over Gallbatorix. I'll rid myself of my oaths. _Murtagh and Dreona assaulted Gallbatorix's mind. They would not stop even though he begged. Only when they realized that his mind had stopped and so had his heartbeat did they cease.

Murtagh ran to Dreona and wrapped her in his arms. "Dreona. You did it." Dreona buried her face in Murtagh's chest.

"With a little help." She laughed. "You were brave. And Amethyst's spirit helped me."

_Thorn, _Murtagh opened the mental link with his dragon. _The king is dead. Let Saphira go and get Eragon and Nasuada. _"I'm going to stay here for now, Dreona." Murtagh began. "Take them back to Surda and heal them."

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"When Elves arrive here at the palace. Send someone to tell them. Send someone to tell the dwarves also. I want some of them here to. When Nasuada is healed send her. And send a representative from Surda. Once they are all here, then I will return to you." Dreona nodded. Murtagh bent down and kissed her gently. As he began to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She did not want to let him go, but Saphira crashed through the roof, interrupting them. Dreona and Murtagh hauled Eragon and Nasuada on the blue dragon and Murtagh watched his heartbreak fly away.

Only now, she no longer broke his heart. They were finally free to love and no one would stop them.

--

"Dreona, calm down!" Eragon told the anxious girl. "He'll be here soon. Relax!" But Dreona could not calm down. It had been two weeks since she had seen Murtagh. She needed to him.

A red dot slowly grew bigger in the sky and soon, Thorn landed in front of the palace. Dreona ran up as Murtagh jumped from his dragon. He swept her up into his arms and kissed her enthusiastically. He set her down reluctantly and grasped her hand. They walked up to Eragon, smiling widely. "Eragon, I trust you are better?" Murtagh asked. Eragon nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Well, we better hurry." Eragon said.

"Hm?" Murtagh breathed.

"Roran and Katrina are getting married." Dreona told him. "We were waiting for you." They rushed inside to the main hall where the ceremony was taking place. Katrina was going up the aisle to the alter. Suddenly Dreona said "Nasuada's missing it!" Murtagh leaned over and kissed Dreona on the forehead.

"She told me to give Katrina and Roran her blessing." He replied as he wrapped Dreona in his arms. They watched the ceremony progress and when Roran kissed his bride, Dreona let out a girly sigh. Kissing her on the forehead again, Murtagh whispered, "That'll be us someday, love." Dreona blushed, hugging him tightly.

"I'd like that." She whispered.

In her mind, Amethyst gave an approving purr. _You two are so cute._

Laughing inwardly, Dreona replied, _Thanks. _

Finally, Dreona was where she wanted to be; in the arms of the holder of her heart. Never again would her heart break.

Dreona and Murtagh walked out of the hall, hand in hand. Nothing could stop them now.

--

**A/N: The ending was kind of cheesy, but cute. I hope you liked it! Man it's over already! But I will have more stories, don't worry!**


	17. Alternative Ending

Heartbreak Alternative Ending

Heartbreak Alternative Ending

**A/N: I'm writing a sequel to Heartbreak and I was reading the last chapter and I kind of wanted to write an alternative ending. I hope you like it, and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel I'm writing! **

**There's a poll on my profile about the sequel to Heartbreak, so please go vote! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. **

**--**

Murtagh looked out the tiny window in his cell. He laughed at the irony of the window's direction. It faced the way to Uru'Baen. They were going there today to over throw and kill the tyrant Gallbatorix. Murtagh doubted the plan and knew they wouldn't prevail. They would all be enslaved just like he had and Murtagh would be forced to watch his life fall apart three more times through Nasuada, Eragon and Dreona. He couldn't bear to watch his loved ones suffer. It could have been the one thing to make his life even worse than it already was.

Murtagh turned around when he heard the door to his cell creak open. Dreona ran up to him and he wrapped her in a warm embrace. "What if we don't make it?" Dreona spoke into his shoulder. Murtagh was thinking the same thing, but he didn't want to worry her. Dreona was strong, but everyone was vulnerable. Everyone was weak sometime.

"I won't let Gallbatorix do anything to hurt you, or Eragon or Nasuada." Murtagh whispered into her soft hair. "If he wants to get to you, he has to go through me first. And I promise you, it will take all of Gallbatorix's forces and more to get through me." Dreona looked up at him and smiled. No matter how horrible she felt, Murtagh could make her feel better.

"I'll be right next to you, the whole way." Dreona said back. She didn't want to seem totally helpless. She would stay by Murtagh forever, protecting him. "United we stand, divided we fall. You for me and me for you, and where we stop, nobody knows." Murtagh nodded his agreement.

After a while, Eragon and Nasuada arrived. Eragon was tense and wound up, and Nasuada was calm and collected. She was the leader of the Varden; she learned to be that way for her people.

They walked through the halls to the dragon hold. Eragon, Nasuada and Murtagh got on Saphira and Dreona snapped open her wings. Once out of the hold and in the sky, Murtagh jumped onto to Thorn. The ride to Uru'Baen would take two days' time.

As Murtagh worried about the battle with Gallbatorix, words rang out in his head. _United we stand, divided we fall. You for me and me for you, and where we stop, nobody knows. _

--

Murtagh let down the magic and watched as his friends fell to the stone cold floor. Gallbatorix laughed maniacally as the clunk resounded through the throne room. "Wonderful job, Murtagh!" Gallbatorix clapped. "Finally, you have swallowed your useless emotions and brought them to me." Gallbatorix picked up Nasuada by the neck and she gasped for air. He kept her the chokehold he had on her strong. He attacked her mind so quickly that she had no chance to protect it. Rage erupted in his eyes as he discovered the conspiracy against him. He threw Nasuada to the ground and Eragon raced to her side. "You!" he barked at the rider. "Stay where you are." Eragon stiffened and obeyed the king.

Gallbatorix turned to Murtagh. "Come here." He ordered. Murtagh didn't move. "Come here!" Murtagh didn't move. "Get your betraying ass over here." Gallbatorix ordered again. Murtagh didn't move. Gallbatorix yanked Murtagh forward with magic and kicked his right hand man square in the gut. Murtagh coughed as blood flew from his mouth. Gallbatorix threw him to the ground and Murtagh's head slammed against the floor. He stared at Gallbatorix through squinted eyes. Dreona had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out.

"You can go… rot in a hole… for all I… care…" Murtagh struggled to say. Gallbatorix leaned down and whispered.

"I know what would hurt you more than this." Gallbatorix got up and walked over to Eragon. Eragon drew Zar'roc, making the king laugh. He assaulted Eragon's mind, and for what seemed like forever, Eragon kept the tyrant out. Then, Gallbatorix kicked him in the face, making him break his concentration. Gallbatorix tortured Eragon for minutes on end. Eragon fell to the ground, clutching his head. He screamed out in pain, and Murtagh choked back a shout.

Gallbatorix walked to Dreona as he pulled out of Eragon's mind. Eragon fell limp next to the Varden leader. Dreona scowled at Gallbatorix, holding her ground against the evil king. "You're a tough one." Gallbatorix smiled. "It will be more fun to break you." Rage flared in Murtagh and he jumped up. Immediately, he grabbed his head, which was spinning and pounding. Blood trickled from the side into his hair and down his neck. But he wouldn't let himself pass out. He needed to help Dreona.

"You can try." Dreona spat back.

"Gladly." Gallbatorix laughed. He assaulted Dreona's mind, knowing there would be a wall up. He knew it wouldn't take long to break down, so he attacked her full force. To his surprise, there was no wall. Dreona let him in without protecting herself first. As Gallbatorix was about to torture her mind, a great dragon roared ferociously. Invisible claws began ripping at Gallbatorix's mind, and he pulled back in pain. He slapped Dreona across the cheek forcefully, and Murtagh growled.

He stumbled over to stand beside Dreona. "Murtagh, no-," Dreona began, but Murtagh stopped her.

"United we stand, divided we fall. You for me and me for you, and where we stop, nobody knows." Murtagh recited. "Someone told me that, and I think those are pretty smart words."

Gallbatorix clapped slowly, grinning maniacally. "Cute speech." He said. "But not enough to save you." Gallbatorix smirked and threw his sword at Dreona. Murtagh ripped his blade out and deflected the sword.

"Was that really smart, my master?" Murtagh mockingly asked.

"It's not like I need that metal stick, dearest apprentice." Gallbatorix equally sarcastically replied.

All the while, something inside Dreona had been stirring up. It was a rage, an anger, a terrible force and it was about to explode. She felt herself slipping away. Her eyes turned a soulless amethyst color, her wings grew in length, and her nails sharpened into claws. Fangs grew from her mouth and her tail grew menacing spikes. A thundering roar ripped from her chest.

Dreona jumped into the air, flying around like a dragon. Murtagh and Gallbatorix looked up as she dived for the evil king. Gallbatorix jumped out of the way. Dreona kept swooping for him quickly, but Gallbatorix moved.

"A wonderful sight, she is." Gallbatorix joked as he danced away from the girl-turned-monster. Murtagh snarled and jumped at Gallbatorix. He wrestled the man to the ground.

"You might be strong, but everyone gets old." Murtagh joked back. "Your bones aren't as great as they used to be." He held the king down and while he was at it, he slashed the king's limbs. Deep cuts appeared on his arms and blood flowed out of them. Gallbatorix roared in pain. "How does it feel?" Murtagh whispered in his ear. Murtagh looked to Dreona. "Come get him now!" Dreona dived without hesitating. She aimed for the king's throat, prepared to cut it out. She would kill the king and end it all.

She flew into the king, ripping at his neck and chest. When she was sure the king was dead, the pupils returned to her eyes and her dragon like properties disappeared, returning her to her normal self. Drained of energy and distraught, she fell into Murtagh's arms. "We did it." Murtagh whispered. They fell to the ground, both unconscious; Murtagh from his wounds and Dreona from the immense pressure she endured while in her dragon-like state.

Everything in the throne room was silent.

--

Saphira and Thorn crashed through the ceiling of the throne room. After feeling their riders slipping into unconsciousness and watching Shruikan die, they knew it was over. Rocks showered down on the unconscious friends, striking their faces and bodies.

_That wasn't so smart. _Thorn said to Saphira.

_How else do you suggest we get in? _She replied.

_You have a point. _He laughed back. They landed, being careful of their rider's positions. Saphira picked up Nasuada and Eragon by their collars as Thorn did the same for Murtagh and Dreona.

_We must be quick so we can send someone to control Uru'Baen until Nasuada is better. If not, the world would fall into chaos. _Saphira told Thorn as they sped through the night.

_It will be chaotic while we make the transition from ruler to ruler, anyway. _Thorn replied. _But it would reduce the craziness, I'm sure. _

The dragons flew as fast as their wings would allow and by dawn, they had passed the Surda border. By midday, they had made it to the castle. Saphira went to Orrin to tell him what had happened. Thorn waited outside the castle by the healers' wing.

Nasuada had two broken ribs from when Gallbatorix threw her to the floor. The bruise on her side was healed, but her ribs would take time to mend. In a few days, the healers would let her go to Uru'Baen, but she would have to take it easy.

Eragon had large bruises on his arms and legs from the falling rocks. His right arm was broken, but nothing else. He would be allowed to leave that night. Dreona also had bruises on her arms and legs. She wouldn't be able to do much moving around because the transformation from human to dragon form and back put her under insurmountable pressure. Her muscles were damaged from it, but in about a week or so she would be almost healed.

Murtagh had a large bump on his head, accompanied by a medium sized cut. He would probably have a concussion, but from what the healers could see, he would be fine.

All four of them had woken up around dusk. Eragon was the first to wake. The healers informed him about his wounds and his friends' wounds. He looked out the window and saw Thorn. The great red dragon nodded. Eragon sighed with relief. The king was dead.

Next Murtagh awoke. "Brother." He said to Eragon.

"He's dead." Eragon replied. "Brother." Murtagh sighed, but he already knew the king was dead. He watched as Dreona clawed at his throat, his chest, his stomach. Murtagh held Gallbatorix down as Dreona killed him. Murtagh had slashed his limbs, making deep cuts.

"Is everyone okay?" Murtagh asked, spying the bandages around Eragon's arm. Eragon told his brother about his wounds and everyone else's wounds. Murtagh nodded as he listened.

"And you've probably got a concussion." Eragon finished. Murtagh nodded, knowing it was true. He felt a little dizzy when he woke up. He looked out the window and saw Thorn waiting for them. He smiled at his dragon.

_We're free Thorn, we're finally free. _He sighed.

_It feels so refreshing. _Thorn commented. _I feel, for once, that no one, except you, is in my mind. I feel that I am my own person, and no one can take that away from me. _Thorn looked to the sky. _We will be able to fly as free men, Murtagh. No one can ever hurt us again. _

_I feel so light, like I could fly away right now. _Murtagh replied. _It feels so great. _As Murtagh finished his last sentence, Nasuada aroused from her slumber.

"He's dead." She said after she sat up. "I can feel it." She breathed deeply, but regretted it as pain erupted in her side. Eragon told her what he had told Murtagh. She nodded, anxious to get to Uru'Baen.

Nasuada and Eragon talked about what they would do with the government, but Murtagh did not listen. He walked over, unstably, to Dreona's bed. He sat beside her and stroked her cheek. She had killed Gallbatorix. She saved Alagaesia. Murtagh was in love with the girl who saved Alagaesia.

Dreona cracked open her eyes. Murtagh wrapped her in a warm embrace and she melted in his hug. "You killed him." He whispered as they sat there.

"I wouldn't have if you didn't hold him down." She replied. "That was dangerous."

Murtagh laughed as he answered, "Well, killing him wasn't exactly safe." She nodded.

"Are you alright?" Dreona asked. Murtagh told her what the healers said. She hugged Murtagh tightly.

"I'm fine." He reassured her. Eragon and Nasuada watched silently. Nasuada tried not to squeal with girly pleasure, and Eragon smiled, happy that his brother found someone. Because of what Murtagh had done, willingly or not, it would be hard for the world to accept him again.

--

Murtagh and Dreona stood in a field in Reavstone, by the sea. Nasuada had gone to Uru'Baen, and Arya and Eragon were spreading news of the king's death.

"I like it here." Dreona said. "It's a perfect place to build a house." Murtagh pulled her next to him.

"I love it here, too." He replied. "We should get married here." Dreona turned to look at him.

"You really mean that?" She gasped. Murtagh nodded. She squealed, and jumped into his arms. They fell to the ground, laughing. "Then, can we build a house here?"

"Of course." Murtagh laughed. They sat among the grass, a breeze blowing lightly over them. "Thorn would love it here. It's nice and open." He said.

Dreona opened her mouth to say something, then stopped, then started again. "It's a great place for a family." She whispered.

"That sounds nice." Murtagh replied, slowly falling asleep. Dreona hugged him tighter.

Dreona yawned, and fell asleep next to Murtagh. He pulled her closer, and fell asleep with her in his arms.

Heartbreak, no more.

--

**A/N: I hope you liked the ending. It took a while to think of that, but I hope it was good. I hope you liked the alternative ending! And please go vote in the poll on my profile. **

**Reavstone is a real place in Alagaesia. I looked it up on the map in the front of Eldest. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy the sequel too! **


End file.
